Shadow Love
by Evangelina
Summary: I'm not good at titles or summaries, so jsut read my story. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kiara. 

A/N: If you don't like sad stories then don't read this. And Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kayko go to the same school.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

            "Ms. Storm, can I have a word?" A teacher said as he was at the door waiting for Kiara to come. She walked over to the teacher to see what the teacher wanted. They stood at the doorway for a while, and then they dashing out of sight. Everyone in the classroom was silent for a couple of seconds, but after those seconds everyone began to whisper things.

            "What's wrong?" someone asked, "Why was she called out?"

            "Who know? It's possible someone in her family got hurt like a car crash." The class rep replied.

            "I say that we should enjoy this time because we won't have to learn anything," someone said entering into the conversation.

            "You know, you can be cruel sometime," Someone (2) said.

            "Yeah, come on what happen if someone close to Kiara died?" the class rep said in a serious tone.

            "Well, I don't know," someone (2), said when he was given the question. 

~~~

Meanwhile Kiara was in the hospital, she was by her mother, which was laying on one of the hospital bed. Kiara tried everything she could to hold back her tears, but she failed. Tears were coming out as if she was going to make a new sea. She was on one knee holding her mother's hand. While she was standing there she couldn't help think that she should have died instead of her mother and that her mother did nothing to deserved it. _Why? Why couldn't I save her? I saw her in my version she was in a coffin. I shouldn't have thought that was something, but no. I had to ignore and think that was some bad daydream._ Kiara thought more as she was crying on her mother's hand.  

            She then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a nurse. She was trying to get Kiara away from her mother, so that the nurse can get Kiara feeling a little better.  "Go away! I want to be left alone." Kiara shouted like she was a little kid throwing a fit. _Yes. Alone. That's all I'm going to feel now on. I won't come home with someone waiting for me and welcome me with a hug. I won't people laughing or talking. I'll be the only person who will in the house expect for dad, but it won't be the same without mom.  _Kiara thought, as the nurse was about to leave. Her mind then drifted off again. _How will dad take this?_ Kiara thought. 

            "Kiara, we need to talk about some else, too." A doctor said. "I know that you just lose your mother and we are very sad. But we have someone else to show to." Then a nurse's back was facing her and a bed followed after her. She looked at the bed; it was her father lying there. She then fall on her knees and began to cry. _No! This can't be happening! _

            "NO!!!!" She shouted. She was then comfort the nurse, the one who was trying to take her away from her mother. She just sat on the floor and cried till her heart content. 

            "Umm… I know this is hard on you, but we need you to come with me." The nurse, who was comforting Kiara, said after Kiara cried for a few hours.  

            There was no reply except for the girl cries. 

            "Come with me, please." The nurse begged.

            "Fine." Kiara said in a soft and weak voice.  So, she got herself off of the floor and stared at the nurse with her eyes all red because of the crying she did.

            "If you come with me you'll see what I have to show you." The nurse said as she was beginning to walk.

            Kiara just followed the nurse. She was following her she ended up in the lobby. There was a lady in a black dress, black hair, and black shoes, which she knew it was her aunt. 

            "Hi there." She said once Kiara stopped in front of her.

            "Your aunt has agreed to take you in. So, instead of going home alone you will go with someone to comfort you." The nurse said almost happy and then left.

            "I don't want my aunt! I want my mom! I want my dad!" Kiara shouted and started to turn around to go to her parents. But her aunt grabbed her hand just as Kiara was turning. " What?!"

            "Kiara, I know that this is hard on you, but you need to let it go. I'm in the same situation as you." Kiara's aunt said.

            "You mean that I'm suppose to just except it?! I'm supposed to forget about the people who raise me?! I'm not like that! I just lost only people who love me!"

            "Yes, I want you to forget about their death, but for you to remember the memories of them. And I love you, not just your mom and dad."

            Kiara couldn't help herself, but her body took control and hugged her aunt. "Really?"

            "Really. Now let's go home."

            "Fine," Kiara said in a low voice but she held the same sad face that she had when she was with her dead parents.

***(A few years later)

            "Kiara wake up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school." Kiara's aunt said while trying to wake Kiara. She moved Kiara several times before Kiara would say or do anything.  

            "Fine, fine. If it gets you off my back then I'm up." Kiara said while trying to get out of bed.

            "Good. Your uniform in your closet and breakfast is downstairs." 

            _Dumb school. Why do I have to go to school? I'm smart enough to college. _Kiara thought as she was walking to her closet. When she opened it, saw that her uniform was a blue blouse, with a yellow bow, and a long blue skirt. _And what an ugly uniform. Man, I don't see how girls can stand this thing._ She threw the uniform out of her sight and took her black tank top and black cargo. She looked into the mirror and saw a girl with black clothes, with black hair and at the tips of her hair was red like blood, and with bloody red eyes. _Everyday is the same thing. I see a Goth girl, with no parents, and have to keep a secret from everyone. Why can't I tell people what I am? It's not like anyone is gonna believe if I tell them my secret. _Kiara thought as she was looking at herself in the mirror. 

            When she came down the stairs, her aunt was eating her breakfast. "What are you wearing?"

            "I'm wearing clothes, what else?" Kiara said as she was starting to eat her breakfast. 

            "I know that, but don't you have to wear a school uniform?" Kiara's aunt asked.

            "I am wearing my uniform."Kiara finish her breakfast and started to get up. "Well like you said I don't want to be late for my first day of school. So I have to go. See ya later." Then Kiara ran out the door.

            As Kiara was walking to school she saw a man in a black suit. The man looked like he was looking for someone, and that someone was her. She was about to walk run, but she was spotted so she did the only thing she know what to do, play defense. The man went charging after her with a hand on fire. He was charging at her so fast that a human nor demon eye can see. She quickly ducked the attack and shouted, "Hell Blast!" A dark wormhole appears in front of the man and sucked him in it. "At least now I can get to school before another one come." Then she ran to school. 

            When she reached the school, she had to go to the office to find out where her class was. She was then taken to the principle's office. "Come with me and I'll show you to your classroom." The principle said and had begun to walk out of his office. 

              When they stopped in front of a door that was her classroom. The principle left, which led her to open the door and start school day, which was a living hell for her.

            "Everyone, this is Kiara Storm." She heard when she opened the door. She saw a teacher at the front of the classroom and his hand out to the door. 

            "Hi." She said as she waved her hand, not knowing what to do.

            "Would like to tell something about yourself to the class?" The teacher said as she was walking into the classroom.

            "Not really. All I want to know right now is where I sit."

            "Oh, you will sit to the right of Shuuichi Minamino." He pointed and to a red head boy.

            Kiara walked over to him and sat in the empty sit. She looked around and saw that most of the girls in the class was giving her an evil look. She was thinking what was wrong with them. _Ah, I see. These girls really like this guy. Their minds are so easy to read. _Kiara thought as she was reading the minds of the girls giving an evil look. She was happy that she was making some people mad. 

The teacher was teaching his lesson of the day, but then the bell rang for lunch. Everyone was walking out of the classroom, but Kiara. She just sat at her desk thinking. "What would happen if we moved again? What if there are more secrets about the sword?" Kiara saying her thoughts out loud.

"Sword?" A girl with blue hair said.

            "Uh?" 

            "Well, I just came in you were talking about a sword."

            "Oh, well that's nothing. So, what do you want?"

            "Well, I'm Botan and I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends." Botan said with a smile on her face.

            _This is the first time anyone has asked me to eat with. I would always sit at my desk and think, while all the other kids would be eating their lunches. They would call me a weirdo because of what I did or a Goth because of what I look like. _"Umm… sure."

            "Okay, great. Come follow me." Botan said then grabbing Kiara's hand and running out of the classroom.

            They ran up stairs and when they stopped they were on the roof. She saw that was on the roof was the boy who sat next to her (Shuuichi), a black hair boy, a boy with orange Elvis hair, and a girl with brown hair. 

            "Hey, Botan!" The girl with brown hair said while waving her hand.

            "Hey everyone." Botan said as she was walking towards the group. "I hope you guys down mind if I brought an extra person here."

            "No," said the black hair boy.

            "Not really, but who is it?" Shuuichi said/ asked.  

            "Is it a girl?" The orange hair boy asked.

            "Well, who ever it is I hope we can be friends." Said the brown hair girl.

            "It is a girl, and she's new here." Botan said, and then pulled Kiara over to the group. "It's Kiara."

            "Hi, I'm Kayko Keisha." The brown hair girl said.

            "Hey, I'm Yusuke Urameshi." Said the black hair boy.

            "Hey, I'm Kazuina Kuwabara (Is that his first name???)." Said the orange hair boy.

            "Hi. Pleasure to meet you again." Shuuichi said.

            "Hey." Kiara said in returned and then looking in a different direction.

            "So, Kiara you just moved here?" Kayko asked.

            "Yeah." Kiara replied

            "Where did you last live?" Kayko asked like a little kid who keeps asking why.

            "In America." Kiara replied while she was talking she was looking up into the sky. 

            "WOW! America! That must have been fun." Kayko said in amazement while everyone ate their own lunch.

            _Man, I thought cheerleaders were annoying, but it looks like that Kayko is more annoying. _Kiara thought. "That's what you think." Kiara whisper, but luckily no one heard. 

            "Where do you live now?" Botan asked instead of Kayko.

            "I don't know." 

            "What do you mean 'I don't know'?"          

            "Well, I forget and my aunt wrote it down somewhere so I won't forget. "

            "Aunt?" Kuwabara said and with a confuse look on his face.

            "Yeah, I live with her." Kiara said, looking down on the floor.

            "What about your mom and dad?" Yusuke said trying to get into the conversation now.

            "They're dead. They died in a car crash when I was five." Kiara said in a low voice and her eyes getting a little watery.

            "I'm sorry to hear." Shuuichi said.

            "It's okay. It's not like you had anything to do with it. I mean it's in the past, so let's leave in the past." Kiara said while forcing a smile on her face.

            "I just had to open my big mouth," Yusuke whispering to himself.

            Then the bell rang for lunch over and that class was continuing. The group got up and headed down to the classroom to listen to the teacher. When Kiara reached her she saw two letters. They both looked the same; she thought that both of them were some boys in the class or girls saying to stay away from Shuuichi. 

She opened one of them it was look like a guy handwriting and said:

Hey, girl. You look pretty hot. You want to go out?

-Tori

Once she finish reading that letter she then ripped it up into thousandths of little pieces. She then looked at the other note, which probably was going to be the same as the other one. But no, it looked like it was written in a different language, but she understood. It said:

Gjør De vil ha Deres tante? Møt i så fall meg i parken på midnatt om De don't vil ha Deres tantedøde. Komm alene, om ikke da vokter dør henne foran De. Og forteller noen og De'll har fornøyelsen av å se Deres tante lider. ((Do you want your aunt? If so, then meet me in the park at midnight if you don't want your aunt dead. Come alone, if not then watch her die in front of you. And tell anyone and you'll have the pleasure of seeing your aunt suffer.)

She was shocked because of the language the person wrote in. Only shadow people and the Shinmas knew how to write the old way. She knew that it was a Shinma. As the teacher was talking she was thinking about the letter. _What happens if I don't go? Would they really kill my aunt? If they then, how are they going to me. I don't want to loose her like I did with my parents._ The bell rang for class to end. She ran out of the class seconds after the bell had ringed. 

            When she reached the school gates she heard someone yelling her name. She turned to look; she saw that it was Botan running after her. Kealin stayed by the gates for only a few seconds, then left. She knew that she had her chance to make friends, but she couldn't since the Shinmas were after her. She was going to have everyone she loved or was close to her get hurt. So, she had to keep a distance from everyone she knew. She kept hearing Botan's voice she wanted to wait and talk to her, but she knew she couldn't. So, she kept walking until Botan would stop. She had to stay away from people for good, because of what she has.

%#%#%%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

So… was this okay? R&R on what you think.  And I have a little doll (I made) of Kiara, just e-mail me if you want to see. (The doll might be a little pathetic) And sorry if there's any mistakes.


	2. Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but luckily I do own Kiara.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Kiara entered her house and checked to see if the letter wasn't lying to her. She first checked the first floor. Her result was no was there. Then she went to the second floor, and her result was the same thing. _So, they weren't kidding. _ Kiara thought as she went to her room to think what she was gong to be next. When she reached her room, she looked at the clock, which said it was 4:30. _ I have plenty of time to rest and get ready. _ Kiara then went to her bed to get some rest.

***

            While Kiara was taking a nap, we find the YYH group at Yusuke's house. 

            "So Botan, what's the meeting for?" Yusuke asking.

            "You have a new mission, what else would I call a meeting. Any way the mission is kinda of acting like a bodyguard." Botan said from what she knows about the mission. 

            "What will be guarding?" Kurama asking like a good like detective.

            "Not what, who. Kiara. I never knew that she was powerful," Botan said in looking down a bit.

            "Are you sure it's Kiara," Kuwabara asking in amazement.

            "Yes, I'm positively sure." Botan said and finally looking up at the group. 

            "Why do we have to play bodyguard to a ningen?" Hiei stated from the window.

            "She's human and demon, Hiei. Her mother was a miko and her father was a demon. She carries one of the most powerful items in the world." Botan said to the YYH gang.

            "This item would be," Kurama waiting for Botan to tell what the item is. 

            "The item is a sword. It is called the Shadow Sword. The Shadow Sword is given down to one of the strongest shadow member. Also the Shadow Sword can do grant any wish to the welder as long as the welder extremely desire it. And the wishes are unlimited." 

            "Shadow member?" Yusuke said and a confuse look on her face.

            "Yes, shadow members are peopling who are not human nor demons, but a mix. They have the able to change time, read minds, use elementals, transform into things, and other things that I'm quite sure of." 

            "Wow. They seem more powerful than me." Kuwabara said in awe.

            "Of course, everyone is more powerful than you." Hiei said with a smirk on his face.  

            "Why you little shrimp!" Kuwabara then started to charge at Hiei with his fist in the air. Kuwabara did not hit Hiei, but instead grabbed his collar and threat him.

            "Children, behave! Don't make me have to separate you!" Yusuke shouted to Hiei and Kuwabara. So, Kuwabara let go of Hiei and walked over to his seat. 

            "Are we protecting Kiara from?" Kurama said, which is getting back on the topic on why they came to Yusuke's place.

            " Yes, the Shinmas." Botan said with a serious face. "Shinmas are demons that were treated gods, but feared like demons. They are to be returned to the darkness by a guardian. (A/N: And I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu.) The guardian was Kiara's mother, which that makes Kiara the new Guardian." 

            "Wait. If Kiara is a Guardian then why do we have to be her bodyguard?" Yusuke said in an annoyed voice.

            "Well, because of the sword she has and any of the Shinmas would do anything to get it."

            "Can't those Shinma thing just take from her?"

            "No because they want to kill her so that she doesn't try to get it back." Botan said.

            "We can go to Kiara's place and discuss with her about our mission or we can find her at school tomorrow and tell her." Yusuke giving the gang their chooses. 

            "I choose the first one," Kuwabara said.

            "Same here." Botan said in a cheer way.

            "I agree," Kurama said in a clam and gentlemen way.

            "Hn," is all Hiei said to the chooses. 

            "Then it's settled. Let's go."

***

            Kiara then finally awoke from her slumber after an hour. When she woke up she heard the doorbell. So, she went downstairs to answer. When she opened the door she saw Suichi, Yusuke. Botan, Kuwabara, and a little boy wearing black.

            "Hi." Kiara said to be nice.

            "Hey," Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara replied.

            "Would you like to come in?" She said to be again to be nice.

            "Thank you," the group said in return.

            They walked into the living and took an in sort of a circle, while Kiara went to the kitchen to get tea for everyone. When Kiara return with a tray of tea she asked, "So, how did you find out where I live?"

            "Umm… You see that I kinda of saw you walked into this house." Botan said in a nervous/shaky way.

            "Oh. Then what brings you here?" 

            "Well, we know what you have," Yusuke said in a serious tone.

            Kiara was in a quick shock, that these people that were "friends" wanted was using her to get the sword. When she was out of shock she then disappears and re- appear in the hallway that's in front of the living room. "Hunter!" A person with a long black cloak covering its entire body and only able to see blood red eyes appears behind Kiara. "What are you trying to do?"

            "We said that we know what you have, is that a big deal. We're not trying to take the sword or anything." Yusuke started getting a weird feeling about the person behind Kiara.  

            "I'll only ask one more time, what are you trying to do?" Kiara then lift her hand and soon a ball of fire appeared.

            "Okay, long if you don't burn us!" Kiara kept the fireball in her hand. "Our job is to protect you."

            "How can I believe you? You could be a Shinma" A tiny smirk was beginning to form on Kiara's face.  

            "Because we're the good guys like you! We work for Koenma." Botan shouted and feeling a little scared.

            "You should feel afraid, Botan. Now who is this Koenma?"

            "He's the ruler of Spirit World." 

            "Very well then." Kiara then turned to the person behind her and said something in a different language. In moments the person disappeared. "Why do you have guys have to protect me?"

            "Well, because you carry the Shadow Sword. And we have to keep a beauty girl, like yourself, from danger." Kuwabara said smiling.

            "I don't need protection. I have someone to protect me, so you have no use here. Be Gone!" Kiara screamed to the group. 

            "May I ask who this person that protects you is?" Kurama speaking up to ask.

            "His name is Hunter, and he's been by my side for most of my life. Which makes that I trust him more then all of you guys. Now leave before I kill you all." 

            "I like a good challenge." Hiei said over by the window, but was stopped by Yusuke and Kurama.

            "I don't have time to fight a pathetic demon like you, I have bigger fish to fry. Now leave before I call the cops on you!" Then Yusuke and gang started to leave the house. "Any of you come anywhere near me I swear to god that I'll kill you." Kiara shouted as the YYH was walking away from the house. Once they were out of sight she shut the door and checked the time. The clock said it was 6:30PM. She had 6 hours to get ready and rescue her aunt. 

            She went to her room to get some more rest. 

***

            "That was pointless," Hiei said while walking with the rest of the group.

            "Oh, I that wasn't pointless, Hiei. " Kurama said with his hands in his pockets and walking.

            "So, what did you learn?" Yusuke asked absolutely confuse.

            "We learn that she can use fire, that she has someone that already protects her, and that she won't hesitate to burn us." Kurama sounding please in the data he collected. 

            "The last two things are no brainier." Kuwabara surprise that Kurama got no brainier things about Kiara.    

            "No brainier? You mean someone like you?" Hiei insulting Kuwabara's intelligence. 

            "You little shrimp," Kuwabara trying to be threat to Hiei.

            "Shut up! We have to get Kiara to agree to let us help her," Botan said sounding worries about her safety. Not seeing Botan mad a lot, made the gang quiet. "So, now we have to make a plan to get Kiara to let us protect her. Any ideas?"

            "Nope." Yusuke said automatically.

            "Same here," Kuwabara being just like Yusuke.

            "Hn," Hiei replied.

             "Afraid not," Kurama acting like a gentleman.

            "Great," Botan sounding exhausted.

            "Wait! I got it," Yusuke shouted and actually using his brain. Then he huddle everyone in a circle and whisper how they could protect Kiara and not get killed. When Yusuke finish was sort of happy about the idea. 

            "That won't work. We the baka here, so we would have to wait for him, and he's the loudest person ever," Hiei making a point about the idiot on their team.

            "Shut up! I can keep and I can be quiet." Kuwabara shouted and not being quiet like he said he could be.

            "If so then prove it," Hiei teasing Kuwabara.

             "I will. Now how do I?"

            "Simple minded fool. You can come but if she see or hear us I get your head." 

            "Umm…," Kuwabara said uneasy about the idea.

*** Kiara's POV

Drops of red water are pouring from the sky. _Huh?_ I wonder, so I stick my hand out and taste it. You know the taste once the thing touches you lips. Blood.  I look around and see a young girl in black clothes, angel's wings, but black instead of white, her eyes are the color of the sky after a storm, and her hair ice blue. There next to her is a figure lying on the ground. I look closer to see who it is it's my aunt. I scream and cry like I did when I saw my parents' dead body.

            "Don't worry she's not dead, yet." The young girl says in a cool/ calm voice. 

            "What?" I ask. Then takes her hand and stab my aunt. She takes her hands out quickly, but she's holding a heart. My aunt's heart. Then little demons coming and having a feeding frenzy on my aunt's corpse. 

            "No!" I scream. When I look at my surrounds I see that I'm in my room. I see that Hunter is by me side and look a little worry. 

            "Hva skjer? (What happen?)" Hunter asks in the shadow language.

            "Jeg hatt en drøm. Eller var det et syn? (I had a dream. Or was it a vision?)"

            "Hva gjorde De ser? (What did you see?)" (A/N: It's gone to author POV)

            Kiara then told Hunter the dream she had. "Jeg tror at Shinma at tok Deres tante er den lille piken. Hun isn't en lett motstander.  (I think that the Shinma that took your aunt is that little girl. She isn't an easy opponent.)" 

            "De've hørt av henne? (You've heard of her?)"

            "Ja. De sier at hun bruker ting eller folk er som nært til deres motstander og bruker det mot dem. Hun har en hær av demoner ha en fest på folket hun dreper. (Yes. They say that she use things or people that are close to their opponent and use it against them. She has an army of demons to have a fest on the people she kills)"

            "Great." Kiara looks at the clock that is on her nightstand. It says that its 11:45Pm. "Ser ut som vi får draing. (Looks like we should get going.)" Hunter nodded in agreement. Hunter disappears so that Kiara could change into something a little more comfortable for fighting. She step out of her room wearing a black tank top, black baggy cargos, red thick belt, puffy, sheer black sleeves attached with 2 silver bands on each arm (top and bottom size for band: 13/8"), and wear a upside down pentacle necklace.

            She ran out of her house, but off in the far distance was the YYH group they were watching her leave her house. 

            "Where is she going this late at night?" Kuwabara asked.

            "How should I know. Any way back to our plan, we follow her where she goes and stay out of sight remember." Yusuke trying to remind the baka why they were watching Kiara. So, they follow the direction that Kiara headed.

            As they were following, they were having a hard time keeping up with her, even for Hiei. "Damn! She's so fast. I think maybe faster than Hiei." Yusuke trying to talk and keep up with Kiara. 

            "Yeah, I can't even follow her on my oar." Botan doing the same thing as everyone else but flying instead of running.

            They kept following Kiara the best they could. They stopped and hid when they saw Kiara's head turn around. "I told you to stay away from me." 

            "And we told you that we have to protect you." Kuwabara, being the idiot he is, shouted back.

            "Ha! I thought that you were smarter than to let then person you're follow know that they're being followed." Kiara mocking the group of people behind her.

            "Nice going, Kuwabaka," Hiei whisper harshly. 

            "Yeah," Yusuke actually agreeing with Hiei.

            "LEAVE! I don't want to get hurt because of my problems. LEAVE!" Kiara making her voice a little kinder expect for the last part.

            "We're not worry about our safety, but we are worried about yours." Kurama said but almost sounded as if he was pleading for mercy.

            "I don't care about my life, but if I need protection it will be from Hunter, not you. Understand?!"  There was no answer. "Are you that slow on thinking?!"

            "NO!" Yusuke shouted, almost feeling insulted.          

            "Then don't follow me!" Kiara shouted.          

            "But…" Yusuke begun to shout, but before he could finish his sentence Kiara disappeared.

            "Great, now how are we suppose to protect her?" Botan asking everyone like a ditz.

            "I don't know." Kuwabara said in saddest.

            "Hiei, is it possible for you to find her with your Jagan?" Yusuke looking at Hiei with serious face. Hiei's Jagan was glowing purple, then Hiei took off his bandage that is always rapped around his forehead.  

            He stood by everyone with his eyes closed. Then suddenly he opens his eyes and put his bandage on his forehead. "She's at the park, but she's not alone. She's with about 50 other thing. I can't tell what they are."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Anyway R&R. And if they're any mistakes, then sorry about those then.  __


	3. Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but luckily I do own Kiara.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

            Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Kuwabara were running as fast as they could to the park. (Expect for Botan she was flying) They stopped right in front of the park, and hid in the brushes that are inside the park. They saw Kiara, Hunter, and someone little girl. She was in black clothes, angel's wings but black instead of white, her eyes was the color of the sky after a storm, and her hair ice blue. 

            "Where is she?!" Kiara shouted to the little girl.

            The little girl steps to the side, there behind her were a person lying on the ground. "Where else?" 

            "What have you done to her?"

            "Nothing, expect for a little torment. She was a hard one to torment. She didn't scream, yell, or cry. She was a fun one to torment though." The little girl said with a smile.

            "I came now give her back." Kiara put her hand out.

            "I will after some fun."

            "What kind of fun?"

            "This kind." The little girl then put both of her hands up in the air like she was surrendering. Soon there were little green demons coming towards Kiara. They charged at her, and she dodged very easily. 

            "Is that all you have, Shinma Luna." Kiara then jumped into the air and had a fireball in her hand. "Prepare to be return to the dark!"

            "I'm not ready to go back, and you're not ready to lose your aunt." The little girl then took pulled Kiara's aunt's hair to raise her head. "Are you?"

            Kiara landed on the ground like a cat with her back facing her opponent. (Fireball is gone) "You're right. But I don't mind sending you to the dark." She then held her hand out and another fireball appeared.

            "If you send me to the dark then you also send your aunt to the dark." The little girl said with great please.

~~~

            In the bushes the YYH group is watching this fight from a far. "This is intense." Kuwabara said in amazement, because Kiara was kinda of acting noble in a way. 

            "Yes," Kurama agreeing with the baka. 

            "Did you hear the last part? About the part where Kiara said that she was going to send the little girl to the darkness," Yusuke ask the group.

            "Yes, so what," Botan asking Yusuke.

            "Kiara is sending her aunt to the dark." 

            "Heavens no," Botan shouted/ whisper, so no one could hear. "We have to do something."

            "I have an idea." Yusuke said, and finally using his brain. "Hiei, you're the fastest so you go and get Kiara's aunt. Kurama, Kuwabara will be helping Kiara fight. Got it?"

            "Yes." Kurama said in a calm voice.

            "Yeah," Kuwabara giving a thumbs up.

            "Hn." (You can guess who said that is.)

            "Good let's get this going," Yusuke said and getting up.

~~~

            While the YYH group was going through a plan to help Kiara, Hunter was killing demons that were coming towards Kiara.

            "Thank you," Kiara said to Hunter. Then she faced Luna, "is that all you got?"

            "No, I'm just getting started. And you failed to bring back to the dark, so I wouldn't be talking if I was you." Kiara and Hunter paid no heed to the second part Luna said, and they both started to charge at Luna. She was charging while Hunter was taking care of the little demons. Kiara then threw a fireball at Luna, but she dodge it by doing a back flip. When Luna jumped away from her early spot, which meant that she left Kiara's aunt, but when Kiara looked down to, take her aunt back she wasn't there.

            "Where did you take my aunt?!" Kiara shouted at Luna.

            "How should I know." Luna shouted back. 

            Kiara looked around the park, She looked, and then suddenly she senses someone behind her. She turned around and she her aunt and the boy that was at her house early with her other so a call "friends."

            "Why are you here?" She hissed at the younger boy.

            "What else." He then left her aunt.

            "Is this person helping you? 'Cause I remember that I said for you to come alone." Luna said in disgust.

            "No, but thanks to him I can banish you to the dark." She puts her hand out and shouts, "Hunter!" Hunter appears in behind of Kiara, so that if any demons tired to attack her from behind Hunter could destroy them, out of nowhere. "Shinma Luna! Return to the darkness with my flames! " A circle of fire appears around Luna. Luna's figure began to be distorted and she then vanishes. She looks behind her again and no there were the people that were at her house. "What do you want?" 

            "Well, we were here to help," Yusuke said as he was rubbing the back of his neck.

            "I see that you didn't help me, and I don't need help from people who doesn't know shit about fighting." She hisses at everyone and took her aunt from the boy. "But thank you for getting my aunt." She smiled at the little boy.

            "Hn."

            "I see you're a demon. Well thank you…"

            "Hiei. He's not very social," Kurama giving Hiei's name and telling his personality.  

            "Fine." She turned to face Hunter, since it was no point in talking to the boy who saved her aunt. "Jeger, Lar's drar hjem. (Hunter, Let's go home.)" So Kiara and Hunter begun to walk home with Kiara's aunt. 

            "Wait!" Yusuke shouted after a few seconds Kiara began to walk home with her carrying her aunt and Hunter. They turn around instead of ignoring him. "Will you let us protect you?!"

            Kiara handed her aunt to Hunter, who took her and handle her with care. "You protect me, ha! That's funny."

            "No, seriously." 

            "Only on one condition. If any of you can defeat me and Hunter in a fight." Kiara said with serious eyes and in a sharp tone.

            "Fine." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in agreement. 

            "I get to make to rules." Kiara said with a smile. "It will be a double match, which means me and Hunter vs. any two on your team. No time limit. And if one of the partners is out then the whole time loses. Also there will be no help, if so then you will automatically forfeit. Oh yeah, before I forget we can use anything we want. Okay?"

            "Yes." Everyone but Hiei said. 

            "Okay who will fight against us?" Kiara said as Hunter gave Kiara's aunt to Botan because he sensed that she wouldn't be fighting.

            "I will." Yusuke said and pointed at himself.

            "No, I will." Kuwabara said.

            "You guys do remember that you both can fight, right? Knowing both of your stupidity you guys would have already forgot about it." Kiara said as she was getting impatience. 

             "Oh yeah." Yusuke said with a grin.

            "Now can we get started," Kiara tipping her foot.

            "Ha en talmodighet, Kiara (Have some patience, Kiara)." Hunter said/ calming Kiara down.

            Kiara looked at the group to see what was taking them so long. When she looked she saw that they were doing rock, paper, and scissors. _You've got to be kidding, right?_  Kiara thought to herself. She looked again and saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were dancing.

            "Are we fighting, yet?" Kiara asked.

            "Yeah," both Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison.              
            "Then let's get this started, shall we." Kiara puts her hand out like she was going to present something.

            Kiara and Hunter were standing across from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara were thinking that they could get the first move, so they went charging to Kiara and Hunter. They both easily dodge them. Then she went into the air and her eyes were glowing bloody red. The ground beneath Yusuke and Kuwabara was shaking.

            "What's going on?" Yusuke shouted while trying to stay standing.

            "You'll see." Then suddenly the ground made a cage, while trapping Yusuke and Kuwabara in it. "Hehe!"

              "Oh yeah, well I can be that," Kuwabara said with a smirk on his face. "Spirit Sword." Kuwabara, using his brain, slash through the earthy cage.

            "Oh. I'm going to have some fun." Kiara then looked at Hunter, "Det's tid.  (It's time.)" Hunter went behind Kiara and put his hands out, while Kiara did the same thing. They both close their eyes. While Kiara and Hunter eyes were close, the picture of the park bean to become distorted. Then when Kiara and Hunter opened their eyes, they were no longer at the park, but instead an area where there was mountains, sea, plains, and a forest.  "Choose an area."

            "What?" Kuwabara said with a confuse look.

            "Choose an area."

            "I don't get it." Kuwabara said still his confuse look on his face.

            "She means for you to choose an area to fight, you baka!" Hiei shouted to the baka.

            "Hey, you little shrimp!" Kuwabara then started to run to Hiei, but stopped at the voice of Kiara.

            "If you move another step then you automatically forfeit, which would make your team lose." So Kuwabara stopped and move back for where he was.

            "The forest!" Yusuke shouted to Kiara.

            "Fine, then so be it." Then they were transported to the forest. The forest was black instead of a nice forest green. The tree barks were black, the leaves on the tree were gray, and the ground was a blackish, grayish color. 

            "What is wrong with this forest?" Kurama asking, as soon as he laid eyes on the forest.

            "Nothing it wrong. This how I design the forest. I find it homey, don't you?" There was no reply. "No?" Again there was no reply. "Fine be that way, you can watch as I kill your friends." Kiara looked at Hunter. "Gjør De arbeider sammen eller har et et på en kamp? (Do you want to work together or have a one on one match?)"

            "Behov gjør De vil ha? (What do you want?)" 

            "La's har moro sammen. (Let's have fun together.)" Kiara said with a smile.

            Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, "Hey Kuwabara, do you understand what they're saying?"

            "Nope, but I wish I could." Suddenly Hunter appeared in front of Kuwabara and then slashed him at the stomach. Kuwabara's shirt was torn, which meant it was showing Kuwabara's stomach. "Hey that's no fair! You can't attack me when the match hasn't started!"

            "The match started when you two tired to make the first move." Kiara said almost sounding like she was mocking him. Since no one was paying attention to Yusuke, he decides to attack Kiara. He was coming towards Kiara fast and hard. 

            "Do you think Yusuke is faster than he's usually is?" Botan asking/ looking at the two demons next to her.

            "Yes." Hiei said in a calm and quite sound. 

            Yusuke jumped into the air, so that he could get a good hit on Kiara. But instead of him hitting Kiara, Kiara hit him. She also jumped into the air, but kicked Yusuke to the ground. Yusuke didn't land very gracefully, but when he landed it made a huge ditch in the ground. Yusuke recovered very quickly, and had his hand like a gun. "HA! You it's very hard to dodge in the air, you know?"

            "Yes, and your point are?" Kiara said little confuse. 

            "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke's attack went charging at Kiara. Kiara knew that was one of Yusuke's powerful attacks, but instead of dodge she move her hand like she was playing tennis, which made Yusuke's spirit gun come flying towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. The Yusuke's spirit gun hit both him and Kuwabara. With that the battleground was covered with smoke.

            Once the smoke from the attack cleared out, everyone saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara was one the ground. The yelled and scream for them to get up, but they didn't. 

            "That was short." Then she and Hunter both did the same thing before they were in the weird world. 

            "Huh?" Botan said as she notices that the forest was getting distorted. Then suddenly they were out of the forest and back at the park. 

            "I transported you back because the fight is over." Kiara said with her eyes closed and then taking her aunt from Botan.

            "MM…" Yusuke was finally opening his eyes and so was Kuwabara.

            "What happen? I feel that I was slammed into a wall a couple of times." Kuwabara said after he got up.

            "You loss the fight, bakas." Kiara said with her eyes cold as ice.

            "How?" Yusuke said in confusion. There was no reply but the footsteps of Kiara walking. "Hey!" _You loss the fight. If you cannot beat me in a fight than you do not deserve to be my bodyguard. _ Kiara told Yusuke telepathically, which made Yusuke jump because she was able to tell him telepathically. Then Kiara and Hunter walked out of the YYH group sight. 

            "So Yusuke what happen?" Kuwabara said with a confuse look on his face.

            "From what she told that since we couldn't beat her we're not worthy to be her bodyguard." 

            "And you know that how?" Botan said now being confused.

            "She told me." Then everyone was confused, but Kurama and Hiei. So, instead of asking everyone walked home. 

~~~

            _Pathetic humans. They couldn't beat a bug if their life depended on it! _Kiara thought when she was placing her aunt on her aunt's bed. 

            "Ja vet jeg at de weren't meget hard, men gir dem litt kreditt. (Yes, I know that they weren't very hard, but give them a little credit.)"

            "For hva? (For what?)"

            "Det's de vart lang enn vi ventet. (That's they lasted longer than we expected.)"

            "Bot. Jeg'm går til sengs. God natt.  (Fine. I'm going to bed. Good night.)"

            "God natt. (Good night.)" Then Kiara went to her room to get some rest.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$ 

Well, R&R. 


	4. A New Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but luckily I do own Kiara. And I don't own anime ideas that came from other anime.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

            The next morning everyone was back to the same thing. Kiara was getting yelled out her aunt to get up and to put on her school uniform on instead of wearing black. Also that Kiara arrive to school early. 

            When she took her sit she notice at the door was Suchi. She looked away to the other direction, but she knew that she couldn't run away from him since she sits right next to him. 

            "Are you always that harsh on your opponents?" Suichi asked Kiara, who was still looking in the other direction.

            "Why not? I mean if that was a real fight then I'll show my opponent no mercy. So, I was only going easy on them." Kiara said with a little joy in her voice.        

            "Well, I know that is true but are you sure that you were going easy?" Suichi said with a little fear in his voice, but not really noticeable.

            "Yes, I was Youko Kurama." Kiara then turned to look at Kurama, and had a smirk on her face when she said his name. 

            Kurama was shocked that she knew his real name. He didn't tell her, so he wonder on she found out. "How do you know real my name?"

            "How else? Your mind." The bell rang for class to begin, Kiara looked around the room. She saw Kayko, Kuwabara, Botan but no Yusuke. She thought he probably skipped school knowing him.

***

            And Kiara was right. Yusuke decide that he would skip school today because of the loss against Kiara. He couldn't believe that he loss his chance to finish a case and that he loss to a girl, other than Kayko. He knew that Koenma would be bugging him to finish the case fast, so that he can put him through another hard and boring case.

***

            While Yusuke was thinking about his loss, everyone in his class was having gym. 

            "Now everyone today we're going to having races," The gym teacher started. "I'll choose certain people to race at a time. Any question?" A boy with tan and brown hair raised his hand the gym teacher pointed at him and said, "Yes?"

            "What is this for?" He said with his deep voice. 

            "For fun." The gym teacher said with a smile. Kiara was thinking that this was a waste of her time. 

            So, then everyone was force to walk down to the track to have fun racing with each other. When everyone arrived the teacher asked who wanted to go first. A couple of the males raise their hands, but no females. She chose the males that wanted to go first. It was all males including Suichi and Kuwabara, but there was one spot left for a female. "Come ladies, we need at least one of you to race." The teacher then spotted Kiara, so she chose her and made her line up. 

            "Hey guys since there's a girl let's go easy on her." One of the male shouted. _It should be me who should be going easy on you males. _Kiara thought as she was taking her place for the race.

            "On your mark, get set, GO!" The teacher shouted. 

            Everyone ran. Kiara was pulling ahead of the boys when only two seconds past. All the males were ¼ of the way done while Kiara was ¾ of the way done. When she finish she saw that all the males that she was racing was halfway done. She waited till all the males cross the finish line. As soon as the male who shouted to go easy on her cross she walked up to him. "So what was that about me being a girl?"

            "Huff…huff… " The boy was still trying to catch his breath.

            "What are you tired? When I finish didn't even break a sweat."  She got the same reply.  She knew that she was going to get nothing out of the boy she walked away. 

            Kiara walked into the amazed crowd of students. The teacher walked up to her and told her that she broke the school record by 4 minutes (her time is like 1 minute). Kiara didn't care so she didn't listen. The teacher knew that Kiara wasn't listening so she walked off and continues races for the other students. 

***

            The bell rang for the school day to end. Kiara began to walk home, when suddenly she felt a few different presences behind her.  She knew that she could probably take the people out, so she walked to a dark alley where she can have some fun. 

***

            Once the bell rang Botan and Kuwabara told Kurama that they were going to follow Kiara. Kurama asked why, but the reply he got was for him to follow Kiara. They followed her till she turned into an alley. When they walked into the alley they didn't see Kiara, but a trash alley.

            "Where did Kiara go?" Botan asked.

            "We all saw her go into this alley, didn't we? And if she did she couldn't have gone far." Kurama said next.

            "Yeah, you're right Kurama. But where did she go?" Kuwabara said after Kurama finish his sentence.

            "Try behind you." A cold tone said from behind the Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They all jumped back when they heard the voice. "What? Did I scare you?" Kiara said with her sword out and ready to strike.

            "HELL YES!" Kuwabara shouted, which made people who were walking on the walkway looked into the alley.

            "Pipe down!" She hisses to Kuwabara. "Why were you following me?"

            "Well, we were following you because-" Botan started to say.

            "You wanted to protect me, right," Kiara finishing Botan's sentence, and Botan nodding in agreement. "I thought as much."

            Kuwabara look at Kiara's hand. As he was looking he notice that the sword was pretty much normal. There was a sharp blade, the thing that connects the handle and the blade, and the handle looking normal too. Well expect for that the handle look like that is was coming out of her hand. "Whoa. How do you do that?"

            "Do what?" Kiara's eyes were cold as her voice.

            "Your handle? It looks like it's coming out of your hand." Kuwabara started to at her right hand. 

            "Where do you think the sword came from?"

            "I don't know." Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders as he was specking.

            "Well, use that puny little brain of yours and think."

            "I still have no idea." Kuwabara did the same exact thing he did before.

            "Your body, right?" Botan said out of the blue.

            Kiara looked at Botan with anger because she was right. "Yes. Now if you don't mind I have things to do." Then Kiara stuck her hand out, which made the sword sink in her skin. 

            Kuwabara looked at the palm that the sword went into. The flesh didn't have any scar, wound, or any sort of marking that shows the sword was there. "Whoa," Kuwabara thought out loud.

            "Yes," Kurama actually agreeing with the idiot.

***

            After the dark alley incident Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei (he was dragged to come), and Kurama went to Yusuke's house. 

            "Tell me why I'm here?" Hiei said as he was walking over to the windowsill to sit like he always does.

            "An update on Kiara." Botan said with her index finger up. "The Shadow Sword is in her body."

            "Huh? What do you mean the Shadow Sword in her body?" Yusuke confuse as ever,

            "I mean that the sword doesn't need a cover like Hiei's swords. The sword can come out of her hand." 

            "You're joking, right?" Hiei said and thinking that is pretty weird, but not as weird as him being with people that are his friends.

             "I wish." 

            "We saw that she has that ability to have the sword come in or out of her body." Kurama said very formal.

            "So what?" Hiei said.

            "So What?! Is that all you have to say when we told you that we have seen! We saw the sword go into her hand." Kuwabara eyes widen as he was specking.

            "Whoa. You sure you saw that?" Yusuke's eyes widen a little in amazement.

            "Yes. Botan and Kurama saw it too." Botan and Kurama both nod their heads.

            "So, how are we going to protect her? We follow her cause every time we try to do something she always somehow ruin the plan. And we tried telling her, but she's so stubborn." Botan then folded her arms at her chest.

            "Can't we skip this mission and go to a different one?" Yusuke said.

            "NOOO!" Botan screamed into Yusuke's ear. 

            "OK!" Yusuke was still covering his ears because of Botan's screaming. "Then how are we supposed to protect Kiara." 

            "You're not. She's supposed to be protected by Hunter, not you." A voice sounding like it was coming from the window, where Hiei is sitting. The voice sounded like a girl. When everyone looked at the window they saw a blonde haired girl, with navy gloves, wearing a navy dress which was tied with a red bow, with purple eyes, and the weird thing was that she hard black wings. (I have a picture of her.) 

            "Who are you?" Hiei said (He jumped back when she started to speck.) and in attacking position. 

"No one that you need to know, yet. But remember this, you don't protect Kiara." She then flew away.

            "Who was she?" Kuwabara said soon as the strange girl was out of sight.

            "How should we know." Hiei said. 

            "Well, who ever she is she has someone to do with Kiara." Kurama said narrowing his eyes.

***

            Kiara was in her room meditating. When suddenly she heard a tapping at her window, she turned to see who is. Once Kiara saw black wings she knew it was Darcy, her sister, Kiara said, "Go though the front door."

            So, Darcy flew to the front door. As Darcy was flying Kiara ran downstairs to greet her. " Why are you running?  Are you excepting someone?" Kiara's aunt asked as she Kiara charging down the stairs.  Kiara ignored her aunt and open the door, which Darcy was waiting. She was wearing her navy dress with navy gloves.

            "So, what do we own to your visit, sister?" Kiara said with no emotion.

            "Is this a way to treat your big sister? I mean I haven't seen you since you were what? Two?" Darcy said with her sweet and innocent voice.  

            "One. And I don't want you to come back." 

            "That's so ru-" Darcy said before she was interrupted.

            "Kiara, is that a way to treat your older sister," Kiara's aunt said before the both of them get into a fight. "Darcy, why won't you come in."

            "I'll love to," Darcy walks into the living room with her sister and aunt.

            While there, their aunts were serving the tea to everyone. "Why are you here?" Kiara said with a cold and harsh voice.

            "Well, I heard that you let your little secret to a couple of your friends." Darcy begun, "And you know that we can't have people talking about protecting you."

            "I did not tell them anything. They found out be themselves."

            "Oh, really . How?"

            "Koenma. They were assigning to protect me, but I'm not allowing it. I already have Hunter and I can protect myself."

            "Yes, you can protect yourself, but can you protect the people you love like our aunt."

            Kiara's rage begun to build up, but she didn't hurt Darcy….yet. "I can protect anyone I want. And I see that you're not on the list. I know that you're are not really here to want about protecting things, so I'll ask once more why are you here?"

            "Fine, I'll tell you. Since you put our aunt in danger I'm taking over the business, half- breed." Darcy's e voice was getting cold.

            "You? That's funny. No, really tell me why you are here," Kiara said and trying to hold back her laughter. 

            "I told you," Kiara laughter disappears when her sister said that. "Which mean that you have to give me the sword and Hunter."

            "Never. I was given this by mother and father."

            "You mean that human that killed our father. I don't think so. You are worthless like your so call mother. She was pathetic and so are you. I will be taking the sword and Hunter to return the Shinmas to the darkness."

            "NO!" Kiara begun to hold herself, then Hunter suddenly appeared form behind Kiara.

            "Oh, Hunter what good timing! Come, I'll be your new master." Hunter didn't say anything nor did he move. "I SAID COME!" Still Hunter did nothing.

            "He won't listen to you. He only listens to the shadow language, which you don't know." Kiara ran up to Hunter. "Jeg don't taper De, min venn.  (I don't want to lose you, my friend.)"

            "Og De vunnet't. Hva fortsetter? (And you won't. What is going on?)" Hunter gave her a hug to comfort .

            "Hun prøver ta alt som jeg holder kjær. De, sverdet, og mitt formål i liv. (She is trying to take everything that I hold dear. You, the sword, and my purpose in life.)" Kiara was beginning to bury her face into Hunter's cloak.

            "Hun kan't tar noe av de tingene borte former De, derfor don't bekymring. Behold Deres hode høy. Don't utstilling som De'ang. svak. (She can't take any of those things away form you, so don't worry. Keep your head high. Don't show that you're weak.)" Hunter let go of Kiara so that she could stand up to her sister.

            Kiara walked up to Darcy, who was trying to figure out what her sister was saying to Hunter. "Go and never return. I don't want to see your face around here again. I will keep my duty, the sword, and Hunter."

            "Oh really?" Darcy sounded almost like she wanted to play. "I know a way that we could settle this. " 

            "How?" Kiara was getting a weird feeling about what was going to happen.

            "You know the rules. A fight. But we need witnesses. I know we can have those people who know about your little secret." 

            Kiara didn't like the idea of having Yusuke and gang watch her fight. "Why can't we have our aunt be the witness." 

            "Because the witness has to be people who have discover the guardian's secret not people who were told." Darcy then pointed to Hunter, "And this fight will be between you and me, so if Hunter tries to help you then I become the new guardian no matter what."

            "Fine. Where and when do you want to fight?"

            "The park, midnight and don't forget to bring your little friends." Darcy headed to the door and flew away. 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 I have a picture of what Darcy look likes, so if you want to see then tell me.  Please R&R.


	5. Explaining

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but luckily I do own Kiara. And I don't own anime ideas that came from other anime.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"So, what are we going to do about Kiara?" Kuwabara said and breaking the moment of silence everyone was having. 

            "You were suppose to think of a plan to-" The doorbell, which interrupts Yusuke, was saying. Since it was Yusuke's house he went to answer the door. When he opens a tiny crack he saw black and red. _Kiara_. Yusuke thought to himself when he saw the two different colors. So, open the door wider, "Hey, Kiara. Why won't you come in."

            "Sure, why not? But I won't be staying long." Kiara follow Yusuke to where the others were. Kiara was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that showed her bell-button, two silver arm bands on both sides that were mid upper half of her arm, looses pants with 3 buckles on her right thigh and 3 on her left in between her knee and her ankle, having a loose belt that went to her right hip to where her thigh begun, and having her hair down. (A/N: I'm not good at describing things.)  

             When everyone saw Kiara except for Hiei, they immediately thought that she had finally accepted their help. "I'm not here for you guys to play bodyguard. But I do need your help."

            "Hn. Why should we?" Hiei said over by the window.

            "Because I said so."

            "What if we don't help?" 

            "Then I'll destroy the sword that you guys care so much about." Kiara said with a smirk. That causes Hiei to face the other way in defeat. "Anyway back to the point. I need you guys to be an audience."

            "What kind of help is that?!" Yusuke shouts.

            "The kind of help that keep my only friend and my duty." 

            "Only friend? Duty? I thought that we're your friends." Kuwabara said in a dumb way.

            "Yes, only friend and I don't find you guys as friends, but people who bug me. Yes, if you don't be an audience I will lose my duty."

            "Exactly, what is your duty?" Kurama thinking if her duty was really that important to have them as her audience.

            "My duty is to banish Shinmas to the darkness, remember? Botan told you about this. Also she said that I was the present guardian since my mother is dead." Everyone looked at Kiara in surprise.

            "How do you know that?" Botan said in an uneasy way.

            "Think about it. I read your thoughts. Well anyway my sister wants to take my duty because I risk my aunt's life." Kiara eyes were beginning to get sort of watery.

            "She can take your duty? I thought that there's a sort thing that's suppose it happen about this duty thing. Like the person has to be died in order to take someone else's job." Kuwabara went into a thinking pose to order to think about the topic.

            "I don't have time for silly things like this. Will you help me or not?!" Kiara said not wanting to answer Kuwabara's question.

            "We will, but we want some information first." Yusuke said with a smile, which Kiara didn't like.

            "What kind of information?" 

            "Well how about, how your sister can take your duty?"

            Kiara sigh in defeat, "Fine. Other then the guardian dying, another person from the shadow member or with Shadow parent can challenge the guardian for the duty. My sister has challenge me for the spot. So, I must accept."

            "Okay," Kurama said. "Your sister. Can you give us a little information about her?"

            "This better be wroth it." Kiara complain. "She's a full demon, she's very nice to other people than me, she can be a real bitch, and she very serious with her fights. That's about all I'm going to tell about her. Are we done now?" 

            "No," Botan said, which surprise everyone. "Who is your only friend?"

            "Who else?" Suddenly a black figure appears behind Kiara. "Hunter. He's been with me ever since my parents left. He was always there when I was lonely. He was always there when I needed him."

            "That's pathetic." Hiei almost chuckled at her.

            "Well, it's better then pretending not to be Yukina's brother. I mean come one, she's going to figure it out sooner or later." Kiara said with her eyes getting narrow. Hiei dashed to Kiara with his katana ready to strike Kiara. But Kiara was faster, so she block Hiei's attack by jumping to the side and with a fireball in her hand. "Why won't you tell her?"

            "None of you damn business." 

            "Hey! Play nicely." Yusuke shouted at the two fighters.

            "Jeger, er det nesten tid? (Hunter, is it almost time?)" Kiara said, turning to Hunter.

            "Ja skal vi dra nå. (Yes, we should to go now.)" Hunter reply. 

            "It's time to go. We need to get to where you guys will watch my fight." Kiara said, turning to everyone and getting at serious tone.

            "Before we go I have 2 more question." Yusuke said while holding 2 of his fingers.

            "What is it?" 

            "1. Why do we have to be the audience? And 2. Why do you always have to talk in a weird language whenever Hunter's around?"

            "1. For a fight to be the new guardian to happen there needs to be witnesses. The witnesses have to be people who know about the present guardian identity. So, since you guys know my secret you guys have to be the witnesses. And 2. Hunter only knows the shadow language. So, since I answer that, can we go now."

            "One second. If we agree to this then you will let us protect you." Yusuke said with a grin on his face. "24/7, since you can always get into trouble."

            Kiara wanting to go and fight answer, "Fine. Now are you ready to go?"

            "Yeah," Yusuke giving a thumbs up to Kiara.

            "Good, then follow me and I'll show you where to go." Kiara started to turn then she remember something, "Oh, yeah. Try to keep up with me. I don't want to walk you guys there."

            "Hey! We're not slow!" Kuwabara shouts to Kiara.

            "Well, Hiei is the fastest person on your team, and I'm much faster than he is. So, Kuwabara keep opening your mouth unless you want head cut off."  
            Kuwabara grabbed his neck and gulp. _Would she really do that? _Kuwabara thought.

            "Let's go." Kiara face Hunter, "Vi'ang. draing. Hvilken måte er sikrere gåing eller gjennom portal? (We're going. Which way is safer walking or through the portal?)"

            "Om vi går, Deres søsterbokslunsj et overraskelsesangrep med hennes demoner. Men om vi reiser gjennom Deres portal som vi er på stedet i materier av sekunder. (If we walk, your sister can lunch a surprise attack with her demons. But if we travel through your portal we would be at the place in matters of seconds.)" Hunter reply to Kiara, and Kiara nodded in return.

            Kiara turn her back and flit her hands up. "What is she doing?" Botan asked in confusion. "I thought we were leaving to go watch her fight."

            "I call upon the keeper of gates. Show yourself to me." Then a black hole like thing appears in front of Kiara. A girl with huge gray wings emerges from the black hole. She had a long black dress, with black gloves, and had long gray hair that went down to her waist. "Take me to where mine sister shall appear." A girl nodded and another black hole appears. 

            "Take thy path." The girl said and then disappears.

            Kiara turn to everyone and said, "Let's go."  
            "Before we leave my I ask what was that?" Kumara ask, as everyone was shock and Kiara nodded.

            "What was that? Magic?" Hiei said once he was out his little shock plus asking Kurama's question.

            "Yeah, it is magic. I was asking the keeper of gates to show the portal where the fight will be."

            "What? Too tire to run?" Hiei said in a sort of childish like way.

            "No, if we ran down there then we could have been attacked. So, if you want to face golems and dragon warriors then be my guest."            

            "What's a dragon warrior?" Kuwabara imagining a little orange dragon, little wings, carrying a little sword and a little shield.

            "I would a dragon warrior is not a little orange dragon. It's more of a huge dragon that can kill a ningen in less then a second." Kiara said with a smirk. 

            "How did you know that I was thinking that a dragon was orange?" Kuwabara amaze at Kiara's 'guessing'.

            "Simple."

            "That would be…" Kuwabara hold his hand like in was bowing to her.

            "I read your mind." 

            Hiei, who was not paying any attention to anyone but himself, was in the corner. "Let's with through the portal," then starts Kuwabara marching to the portal.

            "If it can kill ningens that fast that means that I could get a good works out." Hiei thinking to himself, but Kuwabara could hear him. Which meant if Hiei went then everyone else would have to.

            "Oh, no shrimp." Kuwabara grabbing Hiei's collar, "You're going through the portal like everyone else."

            "Hn."

            As everyone was beginning to walk Kiara stood stiff in the back. Her eyes went to bloody red to pure black. Only Yusuke notice it, "Kiara! Kiara!" Yusuke started to run towards her.

            There was no reply. Yusuke shouted till Kiara's eyes went back to her normal bloody red eyes, she was confuse on why she was still in Yusuke's living room and why Yusuke was screaming her name.

            "Kiara!" Yusuke shouted again.  

            "WHAT!" She shouts in Yusuke's ear.

            "What happen to you? You were fine one minute and the next you stand there like an idiot. And your eyes when all black."

            "Oh, that was nothing. Let's go." So, ignoring what happen to Kiara they went through the portal and arrived at the park in seconds.

***(At the park)  
            A black hole appears in the park, and out came the YYH gang and Kiara. "We're here." Botan said cheerfully while Kiara walked off to look for something.

            "That was so fun! Can we go again?!" Kuwabara acting like a two year old.

            "Idiot," Hiei said to himself.

            "No," Yusuke shouting to Kuwabara over and over.

            Kurama walked to Kiara, who was looking around. "What are you looking for?"  
            "Not what. Who." Kiara said with a little smile. Kurama looked at Kiara in confusion. "I'm looking for my sister. She's supposed to be here so we can start our fight for the duty, Hunter, and the sword."

            "The Sword?" Kurama trying to make sense on what was going on, but still confuse about the sword now.

            "Yeah, didn't I tell you guys about it?"

            "I'm afraid not."

            "Well, then let me tell you and then you can tell the others if you want. To order be the guardian you have to have to the Shadow Sword. So, if I loose than you guys will be chasing my sister instead of me. And knowing mine sister she'll probably put you and Hiei a love spell." Kiara said plus smiling at Kurama and stealing a glance at Hiei.

            "What do you mean?" Kurama not liking the last part Kiara said.

            "I mean if my sister have the Shadow Sword you guys will be going after her instead of me. And my sister would probably think that you and Hiei are cute (A/N: which they are!) and so she would want to have both of you. Which means she would put you two under a love spell, so she can have you and Hiei, got it?"

            Kurama not liking the sound that he would be under a love spell if Kiara's sister won, he began to get a little nervous. "Yeah."

            "Good." Kiara could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara yelling at each other while Botan was making them stop fighting and Hiei was watching the three in amusement. "I think that we should get everyone in order, before the match starts."

            "That's a very good idea." Kurama and Kiara walked over to where a fight was going to begin. 

            "IF I SAY THAT I WANT TO GO AGAIN THEN I CAN GO AGAIN!" Kuwabara again acting like a two year old.

            "AND I SAID THAT IF I SAY NO THEN NO!" Yusuke couldn't take Kuwabara's screaming, so he threw the first punch at Kuwabara's cheek. Knowing Kuwabara's small mind he only knew the throw a punch at Yusuke. That went until Yusuke said something bad about Kiara, which made her very angry.

            "YUSUKE WOULD YOU LIKE YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME TO MY FACE!" Kiara said, while getting bigger and Yusuke was getting smaller like in anime.

            "Umm…no ma'am." Yusuke said in a small voice.

            "Good. Now let me straight this fight out. Kuwabara you will not through the portal unless I say so. And Yusuke next time when you start a fight you don't throw a punch at their cheek. You give the person more pain!" Kiara then punch Yusuke in the stomach, which made Yusuke lie on the ground holding his stomach because of Kiara.  

            As Yusuke was lying on the ground Kuwabara was laughing his ass off, Hiei and Kurama were chuckling, and Botan was laughing and saying that he gotten beaten twice by Kiara. 

            "That's should teach you something at least." Kiara turned her back to Yusuke, who was still lying on the ground.

            "Yes, that should teach him a lesson." A voice said. Everyone began to look around on where the sound came from, but a girl with blonde hair jumped out of a tree. She landed a few feet away form Kiara and the others. "Here I am."

            Once the YYH gang saw the girl they immediately thought of the girl they saw earlier. Kiara had arrived. "Who are you?" Yusuke shouted.

            "She's Darcy." They gang heard Kiara say in a cold way. 

            "How do you know?" Kurama confuse again.

            "Because she's my sister." Kiara said with venom in her voice. 

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

R&R! Please! And Hunter disappears when Kiara and the YYH gang went through the portal.


	6. Sister Fight Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kiara.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone was shock. Kiara's sister looked exactly like the person they saw earlier. "You're joking, right?" Kuwabara force the words out.

            "Would I joke about something like this?" Kiara said with a little venom in her voice.  

            "So, let me get this straight. That girl is your sister, but why does she look like the girl that we say to stay that we can't protect you." Yusuke said with a little confusion.

            "Oh, that. I meant it, too. You shouldn't but into other people busy. For example my little sister." Darcy said with little happiness in her voice. When Darcy said that she was saying directly to Yusuke and the other, but Kiara was beginning to wonder what she said. "Anyway, lets get the fight on."

            "What did you say to them?!" Kiara shouted with all her might. 

            "Nothing really expects that they shouldn't protect you, Hunter should." Kiara nodded because she knew that she wouldn't get much of an answer. "I say that we should have an area for this fight, don't you?" Darcy directed to sight to Kiara, but Kiara gave sister a hatred look. "Don't give me that look. I say that we should have the fight in the Forest of Darkness." 

            "Why? Why can't we fight here? You're the one who chose to fight here, so why the change of mind?" Kiara began to question her sister.

            "Well, you know that little children play here and I don't want to ruin this place. But then again you wouldn't know what a park would be like for a little kid." 

            Everyone other than Kiara and Darcy were confused. "What dose she means by that Kiara wouldn't know how children play in the park?" Botan asking the boys, but Darcy heard what Botan asked.

            "I mean that Kiara wouldn't know how much fun it is to play in the park." The YYH gang was still confused as before. "When she was a little kid she spent all her time either in her room, in the training hall, or the library. She would always be studying or training." Darcy said with joy about her younger sister's past. "She would have to-"

            "SHUT UP!" Kiara shouted in the middle of Darcy's sentence. "I thought that you came here to fight not talk about my childhood."

            "Childhood? You think that was a childhood. All you did was study and train while everyone else was having fun." Darcy then thought if a way to have some fun with her little sister's past. "You didn't even have any friends when you had your so call childhood, did you?"

            _Friend? When I was little I never left my house. No know even knew that I exist expect for my parents. Every time someone else saw me they would point and laugh at me. _"Friend." Kiara lower her head so that no one could see her eyes. "No. I was alone. But I'm alone any more. I have someone who is always there for me." Kiara lifting her head up towards the sky and thinking of her friend that she has now. "I have Hunter with me, so I do have a friend."

            Darcy was furious because she couldn't see Kiara in pain about her past. "Enough! Let's have our fight. We'll have our fight in the Forest of Darkness." Darcy closed her eyes and flew into the air. The park was beginning too get distorted like it had when Kiara sent everyone so that Yusuke and Kuwabara could fight somewhere else.

            "What's going on?" Kuwabara said.

            "Think about it. It's just like when you were fighting Kiara." Hiei said with little annoyance.

            "We're being transported to somewhere else." Kurama said in the calmest way he could. Then when Darcy opened her eyes a forest surrounded them. It was like a forest with green leaves and brown bark; it was more like the forest Kiara had brought the other to.

            "Why is this like the forest Kiara bought use to?" Botan said.

            "Because the forest I brought you guys to is design after the Forest of Darkness." Kiara said in a low voice.

            "Welcome to The Forest of Darkness." Darcy said in a sort of evil way. Darcy snaps her fingers and a bunch of chairs appear behind of the YYH gang. "Would like to take a sit?" Not wanting to fight Darcy the YYH gang took a sit. 

            "So, what are the rules?" Kiara asking, knowing that her sister will probably break them. 

            "That we can use any thing we want, but you can't use Hunter. Yes, and also that your little friends can't help you." Darcy said in a serious tone. "That's about it." Darcy held her hand out. Her hand began to glow a faint purple color. The purple light started to change form into a sickle. Darcy charged towards to Kiara, who easily dodge the attack. So, the Kiara with her quick speed kicked her sister in the back, which sent Darcy into a couple of trees. 

            Darcy got up and walked towards Kiara. "What? No postcards? And they aren't my friends." Kiara said in a playful way, and pointed at Yusuke and the others when she said the second part. Darcy wasn't smiling, instead she was angry. 

            "You know that I hate writing to a stubborn, hanyou." Darcy said with hatred. 

            Kiara noting listening to her sister stood at the center of the felid she was battling in. As she was closing her eyes she heard footsteps. 

            "What the hell is she doing?! She's going to get killed that way!" Yusuke shouted. "And the match just started."

            "We have to help her." Kuwabara said and forgetting about the rules, that they can't help her.

            "We can't you, baka. Did you already forget about the rules." Hiei said in a cold tone.

            "I think that Kiara has a plan, so lets see what happens next." Kurama said as he was trying to get the others to quiet down. _We have to believe in her. We can't do anything about it so whatever the out come let it be in favor of Kiara. _ Kurama wish as he was watching the fight.

            As Darcy was charging at Kiara she brought her weapon up, so that it could be able to strike and second. Kiara started to chant a spell, "Bullets of light, strike my enemies!" Kiara brought her hands out towards her sister. "Iron Lightning Anthem!" On command thousands of lightening came out of Kiara's hand. They all charged at Darcy. Darcy tried to block the attacks, but each time she moved the lightening still came towards her.

            As she was getting shock she scream to her baby sister, "What is this?!" She had to force the words out because of the pain the lightening attacks.

            "It's a lightening spell, idiot. The lightening is like missions they never miss. And I thought that you were smarter than that. You fall right into my trap." Kiara said as she was opening her eyes, and saw that her sister was trying to force out words again. "How you ask? Simple. You saw that I had my eyes close, so you thought that I couldn't counter if you attack. In other words, I turn a moment of your triumph in a moment of your failure."          

            All Kiara heard were sound of pain and suffering as each lighten attack was striking her sister. But when the lightening spell ended Darcy screamed, "We'll play fore that, bitch!" 

            "You can scream, yell, shout all you want but I'll win no matter what." Kiara's eyes narrowed. Darcy was on the ground, trying to get up so she could claim the things that should have been hers. 

            "You know that I'm going to win, so why fight? I was always the better fighter." Darcy bragging about her being a better fighter, but since Kiara was too distracted about her sister comment she didn't see that her sister was about to punch her. As Kiara was still thinking about the better fighter thing Darcy took her chance to a hit on Kiara. Kiara was then punch in the gut, which send Kiara about 50 feet in the air and back down.  

~~~

            As the fight was going on the YYH gang was only able to watch the fight. "Man, look at this fight." Kuwabara amaze on how then fight was going. "They're both seizing each other."

            "For once I think you're right," Yusuke agreeing with the baka. "Hey, who wants to have some fun while they're fight."

            "What do you mean by fun?" Kurama said/ not liking the way Yusuke's way of fun.

            "I bet that Kiara's going to win the fight," Yusuke said and showing 10,000 yen.

            "Well, I say that Darcy's going to win the fight." Kuwabara said while searching through his pockets for some money to bet.

            "How can you think of gambling at a time like this?" Kurama asking Yusuke.

            "Simple. He's a idiot." Hiei said and waiting to see how Yusuke would react. 

            "Idiot, huh? Then what are you a bastard," Yusuke said in order to defend himself.

            "At least I'm not a bitch."

            "There's nothing wrong being a dog." Yusuke said while putting his arms in front of his chest.

            "Then again, I'm giving you too much credit, you're not a bitch. You're a whore."

            "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yusuke shouted which made an echo.

            "You heard what I said." Hiei said with a smirk because he thought that he did a nice job making Yusuke angry.

            "I bet 500 yen that Yusuke's going to win this fight." Kuwabara said in a corner where he and Kurama were betting on who was going to win the fight.

            "Fine. I say that Hiei going to win." Kurama said, knowing that Hiei always win in a kind of fight like this one.

            "Deal." Kuwabara thinking that Yusuke would win.

            But when the both of them looking at the fight Hiei was chasing Yusuke with his katana.

            "I believe that's 500 yen." Kurama said with pleasure plus sticking his hand out so he could get his money. Kuwabara stubbornly giving the 500-yen to Kurama plus grumble some curses about how Yusuke didn't win.

             "OKAY! YOU WIN!" Yusuke scream as he was running away form Hiei. "Just put away your sword and we'll call it even." 

            "Hn, fine." Hiei put away his sword, but the moment he put away is sword Hiei charged at Yusuke and hit Yusuke with an upper-cut. "Now we're even."

            "You guys, mind keeping it down?! Some of us are trying to watch the fight." Botan screamed to the guys.

            "What happen?" Kurama ask because he saw that both Kiara and Darcy were bleeding on their arms and legs.

            "Well, used her sickle and slash Kiara. And Kiara use some kind of spell that shot feathers, which cut Darcy." 

            "Feathers?" Yusuke said as he jaw drop.

            "How pathetic is she?" Hiei asking to the gang.

~~~

            Meanwhile, Darcy began to slash her sickle everywhere because she was blinded by her own rage "You bloody, Bitch!" 

            "Bitch? I thought that I was a hanyou." Kiara sound as she was dodging her sister attack very easily.

            "You're both." 

            "Is that the best insult you can come up with?" Kiara got bugged, just dodging Darcy's attack. Kiara soon saw an opening in Darcy's attack, so she took the opportunity to strike. She kicked Darcy in the stomach, which sent Darcy flying. But since Darcy had wings, she stops herself and then flew down for an aerial attack. 

            "Strike of Death!" Darcy screamed as she was coming down from the sky ready to attack. Kiara knew how the attack worked since she studies about all kind of attacks. She knew that for order for the attack to work the user must be strong, fast, and good their weapon. Since Darcy had all though the attack should have worked, but it didn't.

            Kiara dodge the attack since the attack to suppose to aim for the opponent's heart. But with Kiara dodging she got hit at her stomach, which made her fall to the ground. Darcy put her food on Kiara's back so that Kiara couldn't get up to attack her again.

            Darcy leaned down to Kiara's ear. "Did you tell them?" Darcy whispers in Kiara's ear so that no one else could hear. Kiara's eyes widen, but said nothing. _I thought as much, _Darcy said to herself as she was pinning her younger sister to the ground.  Darcy turns her head to Yusuke and his friends, "Did Kiara tell anything about her secrets?"

            All of them shook their heads and thinking about if Kiara told them anything that would be a secret.

            "How about I show you?" 

            "NO!" Kiara screamed but Darcy ignored her. 

             Darcy took her sickle and started to make cut into Kiara's shirt. When Darcy was done she flew into the air, which meant Kiara got up to continue the fight. As Kiara was getting up something was coming out of her back. On Kiara's right side of her back there was something white, and on her left side something black was coming out. Then when Kiara stood up straight, there was an angel wing and a devil wing. (Like Kamui)

            "What are those?" Kuwabara said, and pointing at the wings on Kiara's back.  

            "What those look like, you baka." Hiei said in a annoy way. 

            "Do you know it's rude to point?" Kiara said to Kuwabara, who quickly stop pointing when she said that.  "These are wings what else, and whatever to have to say to me say it. I don't want to guys to have to say it later." _When people find out what I have the start calling me a freak or a weirdo, even when I was little. I was so proud to have wings, but when people saw my wings they were scared and started to call me a freak. They didn't even count me was s person nor demon, but a freak. One person, Hunter, he accepted me for what I am. He is the only person who didn't so that. He treated me as a hanyou. _Kiara thought as she was waiting to be called a freak or something worst.

            "I want wings." Yusuke said, which surprise Kiara.

            "Yeah, it would be cool." Botan said next.

            "I would say that having those wings are more unique then what I usually see." Kurama said in a gentle voice.

            "Hn," Hiei said.

            _They like them? Most people once they see me would never want to talk to me again. _Kiara thought, as she was hearing what were coming out of Yusuke's, Botan's, Kurama's, and Hiei's mouth.

            "So, that didn't work. So, what now?" Darcy said as she was thinking of a new way to get Kiara down, so that she could win the fight. _Maybe I could it._ Darcy thought, as she was stun at the comments of Kiara's friends.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, what do you think? Please R&R.


	7. Sister Fight Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kiara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The fight continues with neither of the girls backing out. Meanwhile in at the sideline the YYH gang was still talking about Kiara's wings. "Hey, guys. Could anyone have wings like that?" Yusuke said plus pointing at Kiara's wings.

            "Well, is it possible for a boy to come back from the dead?" Kurama answer Yusuke with a question.

            "Good point." Yusuke putting his hands at his chin as if he was thinking. "But how is it possible for that Kiara has angels wings and wings that looks like it belongs to a devil?" 

            "Her parents." Kuwabara suggesting.

            "Not likely." Hiei reply. "Kiara's mother was human and her father was a demon." 

            "But that doesn't make sense. Darcy has wings like a devil, so how come Kiara isn't like that?" Yusuke said as he was thinking about the topic.

            "Is it possible that they have different mothers?" Botan thinking out loud, which everyone else heard. 

            "What?" Yusuke said not hearing Botan clearly.

            "Well, I was thinking. That maybe that they have the same father but different mothers." Botan said with a little more confident. 

            "That would make sense." Kurama said, pondering on that thought.

            "We'll ask Kiara about this later, but now let's enjoy this fight." Hiei not wanting to talk about the subject, but wanting to enjoy the fight the girls were putting on more. Hiei knew that the fight wouldn't last long because both Darcy and Kiara were wounded badly, they had wounds everywhere but they were able to keep a good fight going. 

***

            With both of the girls having their wings out fought in the air, but high enough so that the audience can't see. Darcy was firing fire arrows while Kiara was firing ice arrows to defend herself. 

            As each fire arrow was block with an ice arrow, smoke immediately appear. So, they stop the arrows because of the smoke it created. "What's happening?" Darcy asks not knowing why her fire arrows were turning into smoke instead of hitting her sister.

            "They cancel each other out." Kiara said in a normal tone without any emotion in it. "You were never good with these kind of things were you?"

            "So what if I wasn't? At least I had freedom when I was little unlike you!" Darcy snap. Kiara being annoyed about her childhood knew that she had to finish the fight soon because she was loosing blood, but so was Darcy. 

            "So what?!" Kiara snap back to Darcy. "I didn't have freedom back then, I didn't care much when I was little," Kiara said.

            "Fine be that way." Darcy's eyes narrow as if she was a bad guy. "Do you still remember Drake?" 

            "Depends. You always get new pets so how am I know if it's the same Drake as the last one." Kiara said as she was searching through her memories of Darcy monster pets.

            "Drake, I summon thee!" Darcy shouted with her left and right hand up to the air. Within seconds a black hole appear and out came a 5 headed dragon. The beast was fairly large to the YYH gang could see, but to Kiara it was enormous. The dragon was navy color like Darcy's dress, the dragon was long and scaly like a snake, it had hands and feet like other dragons, but the eyes were different than the ones Kiara have seen before, the dragon's eyes were pure white, it had bat like wings, but the thing that would scare someone would be the dragons teeth the teeth were the sharpest and pointiest anyone would ever see.

            Everyone stared at the dragon with fear, expect for Hiei, Kurama, and Kiara. Kiara knowing that advantage the dragon had in the air she flew to the ground she that she could somehow have her own advantage. While Kuwabara's legs were shaking, Yusuke teeth were chattering, and Botan was too scared to move or even speck.

            "Don't you love my pet?" Darcy said, but got no reply. "No? Oh, well no matter since you're going to die soon." Darcy soon sat on top of the dragon to have it attack her sister instead of her. "Drake, go feast on my sister!" As commanded Drake, the dragon, lunch itself to attack. 

            When the dragon snapped its mouth it was pretty close to Kiara, but she luckily move at the last possible second. Kiara was able to dodge most of the attack from the teeth but the teeth gave her one cut after another one, which made more blood flow down to the ground. _Damnit! If I can't get another wound, if I do then I'm good as dead._ Kiara thought to get herself as she was thinking of a way to destroy Drake. _I could use the Drag-_ Kiara was interrupted because Drake was coming in for a direct assault, and again Kiara dodge. And luckily she didn't get wounded like last times. 

            _But if I use the Drag-_ Kiara thought then again interrupted by Drake. She was getting tire of dodging attacks, so her sword shoot out of her right hand, while YYH gang were amaze that her sword came out of body like Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama said. 

            "STOP!" Darcy said, as Kiara slash to she thinks was the dragon. When she looks who she was slash at it was Kurama. Slowly a line formed on Kurama's left cheek, and then soon blood came flowing down his face. Kurama didn't grimace at the pain; he just looked at Kiara with unreadable eyes.

            "Kurama! What are you doing in this fight?" Kiara immediately ask. 

            "I don't. It was like my body did it itself." Kurama said, with confusion in his voice but he sill kept the unreadable eyes on his face. 

            Kiara thought about how that could have happen to Kurama, but while she was thinking Kurama brought out his rose whip. _The only way that that could happen in a situation is Darcy using another one of her pets or she casting a spell. But she couldn't have been chanting a spell because she was too busy…_ Since Kiara was lost in her own thoughts she completely forgot about Kurama. Which Kurama uncontrollably slash Kiara, as she was lost in her thoughts. He slashes Kiara at the side of her stomach.

            "KURAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yusuke shouted.

            "WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THERE?!" Botan shouted next.

            "KURAMA, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Kuwabara shouted.

            "Hn," Hiei said, but really he was wondering the same thing as Yusuke and Botan ask.

              "I don't know what's going on." Kurama calmly said, then he looked over to Kiara, who was unfortunately was holding her new wound in order to make the bleeding stop. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

            "I know." Kiara pointed her right index finger to Darcy, "She did." 

             With Darcy able to hear what everyone was saying she acted shocked at what Kiara said. "Me?" Darcy putting her hands at her chest trying to act innocent. "Why ever would I do that to a cute guy like him?"

            "How else would you win the fight without using your pets or puppets?" Kiara shouted with rage.       

            "I can win my own fights by myself, but its more fun having pets and puppets fight too." Darcy gave a smile. "And plus the audience was getting bored, so I had to spice it up a bit."

            Soon after Darcy spoke Kurama started to slash Kiara. She was dodging the best she could, but she couldn't that well because of all the wounds she already had. She kept going tiny cuts everywhere on her, but they weren't that major as her other wounds. As Kiara was dodging she was trying to think of some way to get to have control of his own body. Kiara was getting tire of dodging so she started to block with her sword, which made it a little easier for her.

            Off in the distance there was the yelling of Kuarama's friends. "KURAMA!" Botan shouted.

            "Is it me or is there something on Kurama's back?" Yusuke ask his group of friends.

            Hiei using his sharp eyes also spotted something on Kurama's back. "It kinda of looks like a spider."

            _Spider? There could only mean one thing. _Kiara thought as she was blocking Kurama's attack with her sword. Kurama slash Kiara, but when he did nothing was there. His body moves to look for Kiara. He turn around and saw that Kiara slash her blade, which look like she was cutting Kurama's head off. Everyone was watching with their eyes widen and shock.

            Once Kiara stops moving they saw that Kurama withdrew her rose whip and walking over to Kiara. Everyone at the sideline was wondering what was going on. They thought that Kurama was going to hurt Kiara again, but he didn't. Instead of hurting Kiara, Kurama said, "Thank you." And he walks back to where he was originally sitting. 

            "Murder!" Darcy scream when she saw that Kurama had again complete control of his body.

            "What did I do?" Kiara said sounding all sweet and innocent like Darcy did earlier.

            "This!" Darcy threw a fireball at Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Kuwabara. Kiara not wanting to see innocent people getting hurt because of her doing ran over to the group of people and got burn of the fireball instead of them.

            "Thanks." Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara said in unison as Kiara's back was facing them. 

            Kiara ignore the thanks she got, and continue to keep getting hit with fireballs. (Her wings aren't in the way, there like more protection right now. Her wings are kind of burn, not a lot just a tiny bit.) Soon after a while Kiara's clothes started to burn a little, but she lucky put them out fast.  

            "Yusuke we have to do something?" Botan said.

            "I know, but we can't" Botan looked at Yusuke as if he was some crazy person. "Remember the rules?" Botan then nodded and remember that they couldn't help no matter what. 

            After like the 50th fireball, Kiara was getting badly burn so Kiara launch an ice ball so it would counter Darcy's fireball. "Enough!" Darcy started, "Here comes the final blow!" Since Darcy was still on her pet dragon she made him do an aerial attack. But this aerial attack was different because as he was diving down to attack there was a fire like wall around it. 

            "I don't think so!" Kiara shouted. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time… In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Dragon Slave!" As Kiara was doing the spell she brought her right hand out like she was giving a present. As she was speaking a red ball appear and appear to grow by every second that pass by. When she finish speaking the red ball shot out to Drake and Darcy. (If you seen The Slayers then you know what I mean.) Everything went all white; no one could see a thing.

            "What's going on?!" Yusuke shouting.

            "No need to shout. People are trying to sleep." Everyone heard Kiara said. "We're back on earth."

            "How?" Kurama confuse.

            "When I beat Darcy we all got transported back where to the park." Kiara turning her head looking for Darcy.

            "Who are you looking for?" Hiei didn't know what was happening so he thought that he could ask Kurama later.

            Kiara gasp, and she started to run off to somewhere as best as she could because of the blood she was loosing. Everyone followed her and saw that Kiara was running towards Darcy's body. Darcy's dress was torn, her gloves were gone, and she was pale. It was like all her life had escape out of her. "I have little energy but I can heal her and Kurama." Kiara whisper to herself.  Kiara knelt down, and then she put both of her hands on top of Darcy's stomach. Blue light was coming out of Kiara's hand, and Darcy's color was returning to her. 

            "What's going on?" Kuwabara asking.

            "I'm healing her what else would I be doing?" Kiara said plus annoyed with Kuwabara's question.

            "Why?" Botan said. "I thought you wanted to defeat her."

            "Yes, I did defeat her. But I said never said that I wanted to kill her."

            "That's a stupid thing to do." Hiei said. "If your enemy is dead then so be it."

            "She might be my enemy but she is still my sister." Kiara said as tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I would even sacrifice myself to save her. I would do anything for the people I care." Soon Darcy was alive/ all her wounds are heal and wondering what was going on. Kiara told her what she did. Darcy was angry at Kiara for not letting her die because she had lost, but she said thanks to her younger sister and flew away.

            Kiara then stood up, which cause some of her blood to drop. She staggers over to where the YYH gang was watching.  She walked up to Kurama and gave him a kiss on his left cheek, which is where he got slash earlier. 

            "How come Kurama gets a kiss and I don't?!" Kuwabara said as if Kurama was winning a million dollar prize. 

            When lift her lips from the cut, the cut immediately disappear plus living Kurama blushing. "Because I have to heal what I di-" Kiara collapses in Kurama's arms before she could even finish her sentence.  

            "So, what do we do now?" Yusuke not knowing what to do with a tire Kiara.

            "I suppose we bring her home." Kurama said.

            "Okay, but before we do that," Yusuke turned to face Kuwabara. "Kuwabara owes me 10,000 yen because Kiara won the fight. I don't believe that you thought that Darcy was going to win." Kuwabara grumbled some curses as he was fishing through his pockets for the money he owed Yusuke. 

            "Pathetic." Hiei said under his breath. "Fine. But I'm not carrying her home."

            "I say that since she's already in Kurama's arms, Kurama carries her home." Botan said with a grin and Kurama still blushing.

            _Why does this feel so good? Why do I feel like this is right? I've carried other girls like this but this one feels different. And that kiss was nice, even though it was on the cheek. _Kurama thought as he was carrying Kiara bridal style. Kurama looks down at Kiara, who is kinda of sleep,_ She looks so peaceful when she a sleeping._  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this part of the fight wasn't that good. R&R.  And sorry about spelling Kurama's human name wrong, I'll get to right next time when I'm using his human name.


	8. Back to normal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kiara.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

(Kiara's POV)

            "What? How come I can only see black?"_ *_Drip, drip_* _"What's that? Its sound like water." I start to walk to where the sound came from. I walk in darkness, but 

*Drip, drip*. I hear it for a second time. I start running. I keep running to where the sound came from but it feels like I'm going nowhere. 

            "Good-bye," I hear someone say from behind me. I turn to see who is it. It was my aunt. I run towards her with tears running down my cheeks.

            "Don't leave me! You said that we'd never be separated!" I run towards but she starts fading into the darkness. I keep running towards her, but she continues to fade into the darkness. Soon she was no more then part of the darkness.

            "Good-bye (Good-bye)," I hear someone say in the shadow language. I knew only one person who speaks that language to me, Hunter. I turn around, but he too was fading into the darkness like my aunt. I run towards him, but I wasn't fast enough because he also faded away into the darkness like my aunt. My heart began to feel crush and tore into millions of pieces. I was alone again. The world was going black and gray nothing will be the same.   

            "Good-bye," I hear again but this time it sounded like a male and female was specking in unison. I like around for where the voices came from. I look to my right and there I see my parents had return from the dead and back into my life again. I see them looking like they would any other day before they died. I run towards them with my tears running down my face like a waterfall forming, but this time is wasn't because of sadness, but of joy because I can see them again. This time as I was running they didn't die away into the darkness like my aunt and Hunter. I gave them a hug when I finally reach them, and it felt real, that it wasn't a dream of sadness like I always do. 

            "Welcome to your new life." I hear both my mother and father say as I was hugging them.

            "What? New life?" I didn't know what they meant until I saw a gate behind them. I didn't want to go, but I something push me into the direction of the gates. The gate open leaving me to go and my parents behind I saw my parents looking at me as if they didn't care about me, but I know that they cared about me. I look ahead there was something in front of me, but I couldn't make out what the thing was. I could merely see the silhouette of the thing, but  I wasn't anxious. "Who are you?"

            "Your executioner," the thing said in a long voice. I saw an X in front of me. It was approaching towards me. I tried to move but my legs wouldn't budge, so I was like a sitting duck. The X came faster and faster till it hit me. My head fall off and a pool of blood rapidly form. I don't know why I was able to see this, but then I saw my parents watching over to my right. The thing walked up to them, but stop right in front of them. 

            "GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!" I shout, but the monster ignores me. My parents stood there in front of the thing, not moving. I see blood coming towards me, then my parents' head rolling on the ground near their bodies. "NOOO!!!"

            "Calm down," I hear someone say. It sounded like a male's voice, yet familiar. 

            I look where that sound came from. I see that right next to me is Kurama. "What the hell are you doing here?" I look around and notice that I'm in my room, "And why are you in my room?" I added.

            "Well, I'm here because it was my turn to check on you." Kurama said. "Anyway do you want to talk about what you dream?"

            When I heard the word dream, instantly the picture of my parents' dead bodies. My cheeks begun to feel wet, "No." I didn't know what made me cry the fact that I saw my parents' lifeless bodies again or the thought of watching their deaths.

            Kurama seeing me cry, he started to put his arms me for comfort. Normally I wouldn't like this, but thoughts of my parents occupy my mind to notice. "It's alright. It was only a dream," Kurama whisper into my ear.

             My tears slow down, but it wouldn't stop. "Hey everyone! Come see the love birds!" I hear a male voice say coming from my door. Footsteps started charging up the stairs. I try to see who the people were, but I could only make the color, because of the tears distorting my vision but still everything was a blur. 

            "Awww," I hear a female said. Kurama quickly pull away because of the aww.  He was blushing a light pink color, at least I think he was.

            "Why is she crying?" I hear a different male voice. When my tears stop my vision was clearer and I could tell that the people who were at my door were Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara.

            "It's not of your fucking business." I answer to one of the boy's question. 

            "Anyway," Yusuke started. "How are you feeling?"

            "Like shit." I said and suddenly holding my head.

            "Well, you should you've been out for a week and a half." Kuwabara said with his face a few inches away from my. I punch him in the face because his face was too close, with him twitching on the ground he won't bug me for a while.

"Was that necessary?" Botan said. 

            "Very." I said with my head held up high. "Anyway I was wondering some things since my memory seems to be a little blank. 1. What happen to me after the battle? All I remember that I heal Darcy and told her what happen, and then it's blank there.. And 2. WHAT THE HELL IS LOVE BIRDS SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

            Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara grinning at me and Kurama." So who wants to tell them?" Botan said still grinning. 

"I do." Yusuke say, raising his hand like a child in kindergarten. "1. After you told your sister, you walk up to Kurama and gave him a kiss." I turn to Kurama and I see that he was beginning to blush a shade of red now. But I then I began to felt myself blushing. "Then you fainted in Kurama's arms." I started to blush even more I think, since I really can't see myself.

            "And I have the pictures to prove it!" Botan said, holding up pictures.

            "Whoa! Where did you get the pictures?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said plus trying to take a look at the pictures.

            "I got them from Koenma." Botan said as if she was proud on having the pictures. "He has the originally, while I have copies." The pictures that Botan had in her hands soon turned into ashes because of me. "What happen?" Kuwabara and Yusuke both shrugged. "All well, luckily I have extra copies. Who wants some?" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara raise their hands for it.

            I started to clear my throat in order to get the attention, which fortunately worked. "Umm… Could you finish answering my question?" I said a little embarrass on what I did that night. 

            "Oh yea," Yusuke said as he was trying to remember what I ask. "After you fell into Kurama's arms, he carried you home bridal style. And 2. what I meant as love birds were that I saw you and Kurama a little close, so I thought you guys were going to be more than just friends. If ya know what I mean."

            "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell out, while Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara grinning at Kurama and me again.  I get up from my bed to kick Yusuke's ass. But when I was up from my bed I began to shake a little. I thought that if I fall my legs would keep my balance, but I was wrong. My legs didn't do shit and I was falling. Then I found myself in someone's arms. It was warm and it felt nice, I wanted to stay the person's arm eternity. I look up to see Kurama's face as red as his hair.

            "See what I mean?" Yusuke's starts pointing at a blushing Kurama and me blushing.

            *Snap* I look to see that Botan had a camera in her hand. "I've got to make copies of this picture."

            "I want one!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison while Kurama is putting back on my bed. 

"Any way since we answer your question mind answer owes?" Kuwabara said, and I nod me head. "Okay number 1: how come you had different wings than your sister?"

             "Darcy's mother had wings like my father so that why she has her wings like that. While I got my wing from my father and my other wing form my aunt."

            "Which aunt?" Kurama ask, still sort of blushing.

            "From my father side. She was an angel. But then she became a fallen angel because she broke a rule." (Did that whole wing thing make sense? I did this part when I was a little piss off.)

            "Also where's Hunter?" Kuwabara said, looking around Kiara's room seeing if he's spying on them.

            "There's no point on looking for him." Kuwabara stopped and look at Kiara. "He won't be here until I'm able to summon him again."

            "What do you mean?" Botan said while putting away her camera.

            "To order for Hunter to appear, I use little of my energy. But since I'm so weak I don't think I can't do that." 

            "Okay." Yusuke said. "And when should we start our bodyguard thing?"

"Since when did I tell you that you could be my body guard?!" I shout.

            "Why were about to leave I said if we agree to go watch then you will let us protect you. And you said ok." Yusuke said with a smile of joy because now he doesn't have to get into a fight to be her bodyguard.

            I search through my memories for when I said ok to that. Then I suddenly remember that I did say okay because I really wasn't paying any attention to he said. "Any way," I hear Kurama begin to say. "We all agree for when we'll watch you. I get during the school hours because I sit next to you. Hiei will get the night because he has nothing better to do. Yusuke and Kuwabara will get Saturday."

            "And what about Sunday, when I'm walking home and to school, and then time between when I get home and the night?"

            "I will walk you home and watch you until it's Hiei comes." Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara had a pervert look on their faces when Kurama said that he was going to walk me home. "And we all watch on Sunday."

            _Great, this should be fun. _I thought to myself, as this bodyguard thing was soon to be in affect. "And does my aunt know of this?"

            "Well, no." Botan said, nervously.

            "Good. Now can all leave? I need some rest." So the YYH gang left for Kiara to rest.

~~~ (Normal POV)

            "KIARA! TIME TO GET UP!" Kiara's aunt shouts at the bottom of the staircase. 

            "Huh?" Kiara hears the shouting of her aunt telling her to get up. "Fine," Kiara grumble while trying to get out of her bed.

            Wearing her traditional black clothes Kiara come running down the stairs in 5 minutes. "Happy? I'm up"  

            "Good. But it would be better if you wore your school uniform." Kiara's aunt said as she was pouring a class of tea for herself.

            "And I told you that the school uniform are too girly for me." Kiara said with a disgusted look on her face about the school uniform. "And the school uniforms aren't-" Kiara was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

            "Now who could that be?" Kiara shrugs and starts to eat her breakfast while her aunt went to answer the door.

            In a matter of seconds Kiara's aunt comes running like she had the speed of light. "There's a really cute red head at the door wanting you." Kiara's aunt having a grin on her face and wondering whom this boy could be to Kiara. "Is he your boyfriend? I know that you're cold heart at times, but I never knew that you could bag a guy that good looking."

            "I don't have a boyfriend." I look up to my aunt, who is apparently is still grinning. "And thanks, I am cold hearted all the time."

            "Fine, don't admit to your true feelings." Kiara's aunt then folding her arms across her chest likes a little kid. "Anyway it's for you, so go answer it."

            Kiara leaves her breakfast because of some guy. _Can't I ever enjoy my food peace and quiet?_ Kiara thought to herself as she was walking to the door. When she finally reaches it she see that Kurama is in the doorway. "Yeah, what do you want?"

            "To walk you to school."

            "I can go myself." Kiara cross her arms across her chest. 

            "What happens if you get attack on the way to school?"

            "I'll protect myself. I know how to do that."

            "But you are too weak to fight." 

            "Yeah, so?"

            "Then how can you protect yourself?"

            "I'll have Hunter do that."

            "I thought that you didn't have enough energy to summon him." Kurama said, confusingly.

            "Well, that was then and this is now." Then behind Kiara, Hunter appears. "See."

            "What about being the bodyguard?" Kurama said with a smile because he knew that Kiara couldn't have forgotten about it. "Do you remember the time that you agree to?"

            "Yeah. That was bullshit, you know." Kiara turn around and grabs her schoolbag. "Hey! I'm leaving for school!" Kiara shouts to her aunt, who shouts back fine.

            As Kiara and Kurama was walk, Kurama could hear off in the distance Kiara's aunt shouting to her that she forgot her lunch. "Umm… Kiara, did you forget something? Like your lunch?"

            "No." Kiara said without looking at Kurama. "I know she's shouting about my lunch but I don't need it."

            "Fine." Kurama knowing that she was like a brick wall. "The school fair is coming up, you know?"

            "No, I didn't know. Are we doing anything special for this fair?" Knowing if there was a purpose to mention it then there would be something she would have to do.

            "Yes, every year one of the classes is chosen to do a play. And this year we are doing the play." 

            "Great." Kiara said, hating the idea of doing a play. "You know the play we're doing?"           

            "No, but the teacher will be telling us that today." Kurama and Kiara then continue to walk until they reached the school. 

            When Kurama and Kiara were a few feet away from the gates of the school Kiara thought of a way to get Kurama back for having him walk her to school and ruining her breakfast. "HEY! LOOK IT'S SHUICHI!!!!"

            Kurama looked at Kiara. "What are you doing? You know that the fan club girls are going to be running out here." Kurama whisper to Kiara before the Shuichi fan club came. 

            The empty space between the gates became into the gathering of screaming fan club girls. "SHUCHI, WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" One of the girls shouted.

            "SHUICHI, CAN I KISS YOU?!" Another girl screamed. Girls came screaming after Kurama and Kiara in all different direction. But Kiara was smart enough to move out of the way and let Kurama have what he was asking for. 

            _That ought to teach something._ Kiara thought to herself, as she was walk towards school, while Kurama having to deal with his fan club. 

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

R&R! Please. I feel somewhat happy and sad about what I did to Kurama. This is very random, but always. Hiei's so cute when he's sleeping! 


	9. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kiara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When Kiara took her sit she could see that Kurama was trying to pry out of the fan girls grasp. _This should be fun to watch._ Kiara watched for about 5 to 10 minutes, then she saw Kurama running for his life to the school doors. _I thought that he would take longer. _ 

            "Kiara!" Kurama shouted as he slammed the door open. " What was that for?!"

            "What do you think?" All she got was Kurama trying to breath. Letting out a sigh she started, "I was force to be walk to school, by whom? None other than the, oh so famous Shuichi. And I didn't get to finish my breakfast."

            Kurama stilling trying to get some air, "So… you… have… to…. get… me… mug… by… thousands…. of… fan… girls…."

            "That's my way of getting payback. And if you're going to keep walking me to school you better get use to it, 'cuz you're going to get mug every morning. And anyway, how did you get got of theirs grasp?"

            "Well… I use words and my feet." Kurama said as he had his index finger up. 

            "Basically you force your way out." Kiara knowing that using words and your feet wouldn't get him out of that situation. 

            Kurama knowing that Kiara was right sigh and said. "Basically."

            "About this school fair thing." Kiara said as she was looking up.

            "Yeah, what about it?" Kurama manage to say as he was still trying to breathe.

            "Well I was thinking about it and what else goes on." 

            "There's lots of thing," Kurama walking/ limping to his seat. "Well first each class does their booths, including us. Then there are contests. Then to finish the fair off we have the play."

            Kiara thinking how happy the fair sounded, it made her want to vomit. "Isn't there going to be any real fun?"

            "Fun?" Kurama thought that he made the fair sound fun already. "What kind of fun?"

            Just as Kiara was about to answer Kurama's question, Yusuke, Kayko, Botan, Kuwabara enter the classroom. Yusuke and Kuwabara had a grin on their face when they saw that Kurama and Kiara talking.

            "What's going on here?" Yusuke said in a sort of perverted way.

            "Why would you like to know?" Kiara said with no emotion. 

            "I just wanted to know and by the way. How are you feeling? You have some of your energy back?"

            "If I didn't have any energy would you think that I would be here?" Kiara stared at Yusuke with serious eyes. "And I don't need someone to nurse me."

            "Well, what were to talking about?" Kuwabara asking as he was pointing to Kurama then backs to her over and over again.

            "The school fair." Kurama said, then look at Kiara. "And you never answer my question."

            "Question?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison. Their minds were thinking the same exact thing. "Kurama, so what did you ask?"

            Both Kurama and Kiara ignore Yusuke and Kuwabara's question. "What I by fun was fights?" 

            "Of course not!" Kayko said as she heard the word fight. "There will be no fighting as long as I'm still here."

            Kiara getting an idea about what Kayko just said. "As long as you're here, huh," Kayko nodded and Kiara having a grin on her face.  "Well what happens if your not here?"

            Kayko getting a bad feeling about what Kiara might do, so she hid behind Botan. "Kiara, you know you shouldn't be scaring people like that?"

            "What ever do you mean?" Kiara trying to act all innocence like but couldn't since she's never innocent. "I was just-" She was cut off by the bell. Everyone around them were taking their seat and waiting for the teacher to arrive. 

            The teacher arrive 5 minutes after the all the students were in their seats. He did the role call promptly. Once he finish he said, "Now that's done, let's get down to business. All of you know that the school fair will be coming up in a few weeks, correct?" Everyone, but Kiara nodded their heads. "And I told you yesterday that we were chosen to be the play this year. And I've chosen a musical call The Swan Princess (It's going to be like the Disney film.)."

            All the guys including Kiara complained and moan, while all the girls were happy with the choice the teacher made. "Stop complaining. The Swan Princess is about a prince name Derek, " as soon as all the girls heard prince they thought of Shuichi looking/acting like a prince, which made them want to be the princess. "And princess name Odet," the teacher continuing his summary of the play. "Their parents want them to be wed, but the princess it kidnaps be an evil sorcerer. So the prince must save her and prove his love to her." 

            "Can I be the princess?" Sora Junno, president of the Shuichi fan club, stood up and ask the teacher.

            "We'll see." The teacher said, while taking a hat out. "I know that you all want a certain part, but I will be choosing what part you get." Everyone moan about that idea. "I have everyone's name in this hat so, when I pull out your name you will be getting that part and you may not switch or change." The teacher drops his hand into the hat to get a slip of paper. "The part of the prince will go to," he was pulled out a piece of paper saying, "Shuichi Minamino." Again the teacher doing the same thin as before, "The next part will be the princess." All of the girl except for Keiko, Botan, and Kiara were crossing their finger, so they could get the part. Pulling a piece a paper out, "The princess part will go to Kiara Storm." 

            "WHAT?!" Kiara shouted when she heard her name. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING?! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THIS, EXPCET FOR A TEACHER LIKE YOU?!" The teacher shook his head. "This is a bunch of bullshit." Kiara mumble, but with Kurama's keen sense of hearing he was able to hear what Kiara said.   

            The teacher ignores Kiara and continues with the drawing of parts. After about a half an hour, he finish choosing parts. It was Shuichi- prince, Kiara- princess, Yusuke- Odet's dad, Kayko- Derek's mom, Kuwabara- Derek's friend, Botan- one of the princess who wants to marry the prince, and Sora- the villain's sidekick.  "Now that's done with, the scripts." So the teacher passes out the scripts to the students. Everyone began to flip through the script as they were looking through some faces turn green or they made some disgusted look. "I want you to pair up in groups of two to work on your parts. I don't care who it is long as you don't get out of control."

            "Yes, sir," everyone but the "bad ass" people said in unison. Soon everyone went up to other people ask to be their partner. While everyone was asking people kind and nicely there was an angry mob of girls running towards Shuichi to partner up with him. 

            "Umm…" Shuichi said in a shake voice. "Isn't there a better way to figure out this then to have fight over to?"

            "I'm going to be Shuichi's partner!" One of the girls called out.

            "NO! I am! I was here first!" Another girl shouted. 

            "No! I was!" A different girl yells. Soon all the girls started to slap each other till one was left, and poor Shuichi was caught in the middle of the entire fight.

            "ENOUGH!" All the girls stop as if they were frozen. They all turn around to see who shouted, it was Kiara. "How come I wasn't invited to the fight?" Kiara started to crack her knuckles, with knowing Kiara's strength everyone ran/scream, while leaving Shuichi in a corner. 

            "They're gone?" Shuichi said, with his eyes sort of close and open. 

            "So, what was the fuss about?" Kiara put her hand out so that Shuichi so that he could get up. 

            "They were arguing about who I'm going to partner up with." Shuichi let out a sigh. "Anyway why did you help me?"

            "Cuz I love hearing people scream." Shuichi looked at her with a puzzle face. "I thought that I could either scare them or hurt them. But anyway I got to hear something that's music to my ear."

            "You are one weird person, you know that?" Shuichi saying, and Kiara nodding in agreement. "Since they're gone would you like to be my partner?"

            Kiara looked around the room; she saw that everyone else had a partner so that left her and him. "Fine. Since everyone else has a partner. Out of everyone I get stuck with a goodie- two- shoe. Why me?" 

            "Who said the world was fair?"

            "Me." Shuichi ignored her comment, and grabbing his script to practice.  

            "Where should we begin?" 

            "Does it look like I'm caring?" 

            "How about we start where our lines come in?" Shuichi looking at it nervously about Kiara's attitude.

***

            The bell then rang signaling that it was time for lunch. The guys ran out to buy their lunch while the girls rummage their backpacks for their homemade lunch. With that going on she ran out to where there were Sakuras. There were seem to be thousands, they were all line up so that there was a path for people walk through. She stared out one of the Sakura. It seems different to her. She walks up to the tree so that she could take a closer look at it. But when she did she saw that it was like all the other Sakuras, but when she touch the bark, memories of her past started to flood her mind. 

            She saw the first time she saw Hunter, then the first time she made fire. Soon later she saw something that wasn't her memory but she knew that it was someone that knew her. She saw her mother, father, grandparents, and some other relatives. They were all dress in black as if they were going to someone funeral. She couldn't tell what they were talking about, but she knew something sad because of the sight of some of the women there starting to cry.  Then soon she saw herself when she was only just a baby. Her aunt was carrying her to where my father was. Her father was carrying the Shadow Sword. At that moment there was a flash of black lights. She had to cover my eyes. When the lights disappear Kiara saw that the Shadow Sword was coming out of my hand like it would do now.  She saw that her eyes began to glow black as the deepest night. Her baby body stroked at nothing, but it wasn't really anything because blood began to flow into a river of death. She saw her baby self crawling over towards the bodies and licking their blood (Blood is so good!).

            With seeing her baby self-licking and the blood, Kiara started to be frightened with the sight. She felt herself shaking with fear, something that she hadn't felt in all her life. 

            "What are you up to?" She heard a male voice say. Kiara took a step. But when she looked to see that was the person was she saw that it was Hiei. She had escape that little flashbacks and return to the real world. "What are you up to?"

            "It's none of your damn business." Kiara said, as she was looking away and sort of pouting.

            "Hn," was his reply. "Aren't you supposed to be in that dumb school of yours?" 

            "Why do you care?"

            "I don't." With that Hiei disappear like Kiara did after she fought with a Shinma.

            Leaving Kiara with the Sakuras, she thought about what she saw. _ I don't remember anything like that in my childhood. Then again I do remember the taste of blood before. But it couldn't have been then. Could it?_

            "Kiara!" She heard several voices off in the distance. "Kiara! Where are you?!" She quickly climbs up into one of the tree. There she sat on one of the lowest branch, where she saw Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Kurama looking for her. 

            "Where could she be?" Kiara saw Botan say. "Kurama are you sure that she came here?"

            "Yes, I'm positive," Kurama, said, walking back and forth looking for Kiara.

            "Kurama, you're really lousy at this bodyguard thing. I mean you had her in your sight during class and now you don't." Yusuke doing the same thing as Kurama, "I even think that I would do a better job than you."

            "So you think you can do any better?" Everyone turn to one of the tree and saw that it was Kiara, she was leaning against it with her arms crossed and her right foot resting against the base of the tree's trunk. 

            "HELL YEAH!" Yusuke shouts to defend himself. "And anyway how is to watch a little girl like you?"

            "There's no need to shout, I'm that far away from you." Kiara walking up to Yusuke, which made him go a little stiff.

            "Yeah, what?" Yusuke saying in a shaky voice, trying to be brave and not showing any fear. 

            Kiara walk up closer and closer to Yusuke. Her eyes were becoming redder as ever second past. "Don't ever call my a little girl, you worthless ningen."

            Yusuke looking at Kiara with fright said in a tiny voice but everyone could hear, "Aren't you a ningen too?" 

            Before Kiara could get another word out of her mouth the bell rang. They all walk back to the school, but Kiara was playing that scene about what she saw earlier. She was arguing about if was true or not. _I'll ask auntie later. She'll probably know. _

***

            In three minutes the bell was going to ring telling the students that the day is over. "Today we did a lot. But tomorrow we'll be doing more." The teacher said as everyone was beginning to pack their things away. "And Yui I want you to starting making some costumes today." Yui, she was chosen to do all the costumes for the play, nodded. 

            Then with that the bell rang and the YYH gang and Kiara started to head out, but they were stop by Yui. "Umm… Since I have to do everyone's costume. I was wondering if I could start with yours?"

            Everyone expect for Kiara liked the idea of their costume would be done first, so they agree to it. "Sure." Botan and Kayko said in unison.

            "Why not?" Kuwabara and Yusuke said next.

            "We'll love to." Kurama said kind and nice like he always does.

            "All if I don't have to go to the mall or in any kind of store." Kiara said with her bad attitude coming out again. 

            "Great. We'll have to stop at my house, so that I can get your measurements." Yui said with a smile. 

            _This is going to a longer day then I thought. _ Kiara thought, as she was walking/ being pulled by Kayko and Botan. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yeah umm…. Weird chapter, huh? I really like the part about Kiara's little flashes about her being a baby thing. Well R&R, please.


End file.
